Hello, my name is Andrew
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: Jack is dying after Carly leves him and supposedly dies. After Jack meets Andrew, everything changes. But then, after 18 years, the Dark signers return. There is also a lie that might just alter more than one life. JackXCarly,OCXLuna, YuseiXAkiza
1. Prolouge

I had a pretty boring life.

My mother was a under cover reporter for the New Domino City news paper. Well it IS under cover so she never got any credit for the work she did, which I thought it was jank, but. She told me not to use that word because it wasn't NICE. Yeah, she was a goody-goody. Kinda nerdy, kind of clutzy too. Her name was Grace, Grace Austin.

My dad left me when I was just an infant so I don't know what he does. He's probably rotting away in some jail because my mother said he was a drug addict, had anger issues, and loved to get into fights over small things. She said she also left him because he would abuse her, so when she found out she was pregnant with me, she left him, fast! But, she did still, some how, love him.

Well, now that you know about my parents, I'll tell you my dilemma. There was this plague that hit over New Domino City a few years ago, it kept everyone at the age at which they were at. so, currently, i should be 17, but stuck at the age of 13. It's not as cool as it sounds, you stay the same age forever, but after awhile, you know, when your at my "age", you cant experience cool things like driving a car, owning a house, or having a family of your own. It hit the older ones first. My mom was 18 when she was 'frozen'. I don't know how old my dad was, she wont tell me.

Some might thing cool now, but it gets really boring later on. Trust me. I've wanted to drive a car since i was 4!

I figured since I was going to stay like this forever, I might as well look for my dad. I mean, what is there to loose other than to say, 'sorry kid, your dads dead.' My mom doesn't think I'll get far, but, who cares. I'll try anyways. I have always wanted to find out who my father was. My hair was blond, and my mother was NOT blond, more like a black. So I must get that from him. He must have been attractive because everyone tells me i am very attractive. But the one thing i do get from my mother, though was her eyes. (I secretly think she has the prettiest eyes. Don't tell her though, she would probably cry.) I was pretty tall and thin. And my name is Andrew, Andrew Austin.

* * *

Jack arose screaming, like every night since he found out she was dead. He would wake up in a cold sweat, twitch a little, and scream in his dreams. Not once had it up lifted. Yusei came crashing through the "house" and ran toward Jack. "It's ok, Jack, Jack!!!" he would scream, while holding his friends wrists, trying to restrain him. Tonight was the 18th anniversary of Carly Leaving him, and next week would be her 17th anniversary of her death. Every year it would get worse. First, he would just have the nightmares, but it started to progress. The dreams would become worse, and no matter what, he would wake up screaming.

This night, though, he didn't scream. Yusei was relieved, finally, one night where his friend got some peace. But his relief didn't last long. He screamed her name. "It's okay, it's okay. Jack wake up, your dreaming it's not real!!! It's nothing, nothing and no one will hurt you!!!!!" he yelled. Jack's screaming haulted, and his eyes shot open. He stared at Yusei with this enraged face, and Yusei looked back at him bewildered. "It's not REAL?!?!?" Jack yelled. That was more than what Jack had said to him in two months.

Jack came slowly toward him, trudging. Yusei started to retreat. "How can you say IT'S NOTHING?!!?!?!?! How dare YOU say NO ONES HURTING ME?!?!?!" Jack yelled, and cornered Yusei. He grabbed him by the collar, and swiftly lifted him about a two feet off the ground. " SHE'S HURTING ME!!! EVERY NIGHT, ALL THERE IS IS HER!!! BUT THEN SHE LEAVES ME, HERE, WHERE SHE ISN'T!!! She left me because she said she didn't love me, while I was the one who had to feel the pain! She turned the tables on me. She first loved me, and i hated her. But now I love her and she hated me!!! And YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGET ABOUT HER?!" Yusei stared at Jack, he wasn't the one to usually tell his feelings. What was wrong with him? He would usually either twitch, collapse, or say, do, and eat nothing for weeks. Not only was he confused, but he was afraid. The red tint in Jack's eyes made him think he had absolutely NO mercy right now.

"Jack, it's ok. Just let me go, alright." Yusei said. "It's O.K.?" Jack yelled in his face. "You don't know what I've been through!! What I've had to deal with. Take Akiza. Do you think you would take it lightly, for her to say she didn't love you, to say she hated how you treated her. How you didn't care about her?! How to be fooled by a simple GIRL?!?! Then she killed her self!! And it's all your fault." Jack said. "You don't know what I've been through, and i am jelous of you for that. You're able to hold the one you care about most dear. To be with the one you truly love." "It's all my fault." he muttered as he fell to the floor, taking Yusei down with him.

* * *

JACK

'Who just fell on me?' Jack thought, getting out of his nightmare relatively early. He opened his eyes. Yusei's black hair was the first thing he saw.

"GET OFF ME!!!" Jack yelled, pushing Yusei off of him. "God, dude, you have a girl friend!!!" Jack stood up, and looked down to Yusei. He was looking up at him with a face that made him say," God, what's wrong with you? You look like YOU had the bad dream for once." Still, Yusei said nothing, so he turned and went back to sleep, no matter how much it hurt, it was the only place he could see HER.

* * *

ANDREW

"Dude, I think it's awesome your competing in the Fortune Cup this year, man, knock em' dead!" Andrews's friend, Tristen, said with his cheery voice while fixing my runner. "Yeah, I'll bring you back an autograph from Jack Atlas. Well, two. One for you and one for me." Andrew smiled. "Wouldn't it be cool if I won?" Andrew said, day dreaming about becoming The King. A small smile spread across his lips. "I don't know dude, his Red Dragon Archfiend is really big and VERY powerful. It's almost impossible to beat now, and he also got a new, more powerful deck. Good luck trying to defeat The King." Tristen said, laughing now. I had to join in, his laugh was so contagious.

My mom peered around the corner. "What's so funny?" She said, smiling. "Nothing!" they both said, giggling under their breath. "Ok, Andrew, I'm going to the grocery store for a few errands. You two boys don't burn this house down, ok?" She said, looking suspiciously at the giggling boys. "Ok mom, ok Mrs. Austin." they said.

"So, I'm guessing you haven't told your mom about the competition than, huh?" Tristen said after he heard my mom shut the door behind her. "Are you kidding me? My mom doesn't even let me watch it, let alone compete in it." "Yeah, I wonder what her deal with it is." Tristen said. "Yeah, all I want to do is watch my favorite duelist duel. I mean, Jack Atlas is AWESOME!!!" I said saying Jack's catch phrase. "You know," Tristen noted,"You kind of look like Jack Atlas. I mean all accept your eyes, you look like a mini replica of the real deal." "Well I am his biggest secret fan." I said "Yeah, I guess." Tristen agreed.

* * *

The Next Week, the day of the Fortune Cup.

* * *

ANDREW

My heart was pounding as one duelist after another was defeated by me. My heart was racing, and my palms were getting sweaty as I watched my name getting closer to Jack's. The one thing I never understood was why he never said his catch phrase anymore and why he hardly ever spoke. He didn't even explain his cards anymore, new and old. And there seemed to be some sadness that seemed to be behind his attractive face. He hadn't smiled in almost 10 years I noticed.

When my name matched with Jack's, my heart pounded harder than before. Wow, he really did look like Jack!!!

When Jack shot out, he didn't even look, at Andrew. He just looked forward. He didn't look at the score board, he just stared forward. He wanted to see his hero's face in person, but, he guessed wrong.

* * *

JACK

He didn't see anything. All he needed to was the track and his deck. He never needed to look at the score board anymore, he didn't want to see his opponent, but he heard it was some mini look-a-like. He closed his eyes and thought of her in happy places, like their first date at the amusement park. That both hurt and made him happy at the same time.

One card after another, he was winning over his opponent over 2,000 life points. A few more rounds and this punk would be gone. Then he could go back, and just waste his free time thinking about her.

* * *

Note: This is my first story, so please tread lightly. That WAS the first chapter. Confused. Trust me, if you follow the story, it will make more sence. Well, I hope you liked it.... did it in under an hour, so not my best work, but not my worst. Please review!!!! Bye!!!


	2. The ending of the duel

Half an Hour Later

* * *

ANDREW

I had lost, and I was kind of depressed. I really wanted to win, but, well……

I saw Jack step out of his runner, and started walking toward me. My heart thumped louder than it ever had. His hero was walking slowly toward him; Jack's body was set erect. He couldn't see his face under his helmet, and Jack couldn't see Andrew's under his. He clumsily got out of his own runner, compared to his; Andrew's bike looked like a toy next to Jack's. His mom told him to always look people in the eyes, so Andrew took off his helmet.

He guessed Jack didn't want to be rude either, so he, also, started to take off his helmet. 'Oh my gosh!! I really do look like him!!!' Andrew said as the tall, attractive, blonde haired man was staring at Andrew's feet. He sighed, and slowly looked up. He looked into his eyes, and there was some pain he didn't understand. But Jack suddenly sucked in a harsh breath, and his eyes widened. His usually erect stance was suddenly shaken, and he fell to the ground. His hero's body started to convulse, as he let out a cry. Not only was it a cry, but it was the cry of a man who was in pure agony. He was gasping for breath.

The ground started to shake as the skies filled with a deafening roar of a mighty beast. The dragon appeared, roaring, filling the air with a cry of pure agony, as its master had. The dragon wrapped its tail around its master's body, making a shield where NO ONE could get it. Red Dragon Archfiend spread its wings, and a blaze came coming out of the dragon's mouth.

My eyes were spread wide with fear and admiration. It seemed to be shielding Jack, but from what?

"JACK?? , ARE YOU ALRIGHT??" I yelled, running toward the beast. The beasts' mighty head leaned down to my level, and roared, the force nearly knocking me down. My arms shielded my face and eyes as I went to find out if Jack was alright. I looked into the dragon's eyes, and the dragon, too, looked confused. I proceeded slowly, hearing the announcer say, "What has happened here?!?! What is wrong with Jack? How did the dragon get here?!?!?" The announcer was freaking out on the speakers.

He had finally got to Jack, and flipped his body over. His eyes seemed out of focus, and he was still gasping for breath. "Jack?!?!?!?!? Jack, what's happening?!?!? Jack, please help, I'm afraid!! Jack, can you hear me. Jack, JACK?!?!?!" I said while looking for what was causing his pain, but he couldn't find any casualties.

But then he screamed. It was the most heartbroken scream he had ever heard. It hurt himself. "CARLY!" he said once. Then, his body stopped, and Jack went unconscious. There was this pain in my arms. I looked down, and what I saw scared me. On one arm, a glowing crimson mark, and on the other, was a glowing dark purple one. I looked back at Jack, and saw his arm was glowing too, with his same crimson mark. I couldn't take it anymore; soon the black sheet of unconsciousness was soon draped over me. The last thing he saw was the dragon depixalate, and a mob of people running toward Jack and I.

* * *

JACK

When he looked into the kids eyes, he saw not only himself, but Carly too. And that hurt. How dare this kid cause him pain?!? How dare this look-a-like cause HIM pain?!? Pain. He couldn't breathe, and he felt a shadow come behind him. He didn't have the strength to look. He saw fear in the kids' eyes, and he didn't react. His sight was suddenly blocked by something. A tail? He saw his dragons head peer above him. 'How did Red Dragon Archfiend get here?' he wondered. 'Because you needed me' a voice said. 'Who was that' Jack thought. 'Me', the voice said, as the dragon looked down at me. 'Red Dragon Archfiend? Why are you here though? How did you get here?' he thought. 'I will explain later.' The dragon said as it growled at an opposing threat. 'Oh, its you.' The dragon said. Then the kid was all he saw. Why did she let HIM through? She knew how much pain this caused him. As the kid looked frantically into his eyes, he saw Carly. He was falling apart. He held is broken heart together with his arm unsuccessfully. "CARLY!" he yelled, and no more energy for any more to say, 'why did you hurt me? Why did you leave me? I still love you!' but the pain was too much. After hearing the blurred words of the kid, Andrew, I had fallen unconscious.

* * *

YUSEI

Akiza had screamed in shock as the dragon appeared. Never in history had this ever happen. What made her more afraid though, was when Jack collapsed. When he did, I started running. My heart was racing. What had happened? He saw Jack collapse many times before, but when he saw the kid, he screamed THEN fell. Like the kid hurt him. But how?

When he finally stepped foot into the arena, the crowd was roaring with confusion and cries. They were all thinking the same thing he was. How did that dragon appear, and what was happening?

The first thing he saw was the dragon. But what astonished him was that boy, umm, Andrew was his name, was running toward the enraged dragon. What was he thinking?!?!?!?! I was running toward the boy, screaming his name, but he was in some sort of trance.

The dragon let Andrew into its enormous barrier, blocking both Jack and him, from the outside world. I ran to the dragon, but it wouldn't let me even 1000 yards near it. I heard the muffled cries of the boy. He heard Akiza's cries behind him, cautioning him to get back. But suddenly he heard Jack yell "CARLY!" Carly? What did the boy have to do with Carly? But soon, he heard the cry of the boy as the dragon started to depixalate. He saw the boy sitting next to Jack's unmoving body lying on the ground. 'OH NO!!!!!' I thought as I started to run. "JACK, JACK, JACK?!?!!?!?! Dude, what's wrong?!?!" I yelled as I ran toward him. The boy started to waver, and also collapsed. My feet drew me closer dreadfully slow. When I finally reached them, they were both unmoving. Jack's arm was glowing dark crimson, but the boy had two marks. On his left arm, a dark signer mark, and on his right arm, Jack's mark. Their glow almost blinded me.

"JACK!!!" I yelled once I knew the boy was alright, and held Jack's body in my arms. I laid my head against his chest. His heart beat was so feint I hardly heard it.

"AMBULANCE!!!!! CALL THE HOSPITAL!!!!" I screamed. Paramedics arrived about two minutes later; one man picked the boy up, while the rest hoisted Jack up into the back of the vehicle. I quickly jumped inside.

It was chaos in that confined area. People were yelling, some were asking me questions, and one was giving oxygen to Jack. Jack's face looked like he was dying the most painful death. It hurt too much to look at his face any longer. Jack's usual composed face was just a mask he wore. Underneath was so much pain and agony that I couldn't bear to imagine. My friend lost his love, and for all these years, he has been in pain. And I didn't help him.

That hurt me the most. All I did was hurt him more. I kept bringing her up, said he was fine, and never really listened to his ramblings in his sleep. Maybe he was trying to tell me something and I never wanted to hear what and how much pain he was in because I THOUGHT I knew. But I didn't. I still had my Akiza. I still had my love. I would never understand what his pain was, and I felt so sorry for him. Sorry for his pain, sorry for his loss, and sorry, most of all, for not listening to him. My mark glowed dark crimson when ever I was around him, and now I knew why.

When ever our marks glowed, they would never be as bright as before, when we were all happy. When Carly was with Jack. So it would never again. When one of us was in pain, we all would be. And Carly had done that. She had caused one of his friends pain. In that moment he felt this odd feeling bursting out of him. He had never felt it before. The lust for revenge. Although she was dead (and he was very happy for it now) I wished that I could have caused her just a fraction of pain Jack felt. He smiled at the thought.

They had, after what seemed like forever, gotten to the hospital. They rushed Jack in first, then the boy. 'Wow' I thought in my head 'He really does look like Jack.'

I was left alone in the lobby, when my cell phone vibrated. "Hello?" I answered. "YUSEI? WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Akiza screamed into the phone. I told her the address of the hospital, and she said they would be right there. THEY?

* * *

Well, if your not bored already (I know i dont write very exciting stories, sorry!) I promise to write longer chapters. PLEASE review to help me become a better witer. I probably need lots, so, Please REVIEW!!!

Ok, thanks, BYE!!


	3. Jacks end

AKIZA

I jumped into Leo's and Luna's fathers' car, and took Leo, Luna, and Lazar to the hospital at which Jack was at. Mina was in the satellite, working with some of the guys to help maintain the new bridge. I called her on my phone. We had actually gotten quite close over the years. She was never going to give up on Jack, and that's what I liked most about her. She was rushing over to the hospital in Jacks helicopter.

My mark was glowing along with Luna's. Luna was crying in the back and Leo put his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Lazar was freaking out, rambling something incoherently, and Mina was just sitting in the back, urging me to go faster. My mark burned like fire. I heard Luna wince with me. "Akiza." Luna whispered. Leo stared at his sister in worry. "I know. I feel it too." I said. Lazar looked like he was hypervenalating in the back seat. "Give Lazar a bag Leo, he looks like he's about to explode." I said. Lizar stopped his rambling, and gave me a dirty look. Leo chuckled under his breath at the munchkin clowns disgust.

'Jack' I thought. Who was that kid anyway?

We ran into the hospital like a raging mob. "Is he ok?" I asked Yusei. When he turned, I saw this odd gleam in his eyes. "I don't know" he said, his eyes going back to normal. "They wouldn't let me through." He said. "Well they are now." I said, running toward the double doors. "FOLLOW ME!!" I said, running into the emergency hospital. I heard them running through the door after me. When I looked back, Lazar was the only one who stayed on the other side. "I CANT RUN WITH THESE SHOES!!! I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU LATER!!!" he yelled from down the hall. "HEY?!?! Get your filthy hands off of me you weirdos!!!" I heard Lazar from down the hall again. The security must have been called by now.

Poor Lazar.

I almost passed Jack's room because at first I thought it was a dead man. Jack looked so sick, sicker than he had ever looked. "OH MY GOSH!! JACK?!?!" we all said astonished at the blonde haired man who started back at us.

Jack looked like a different man compared to the man we all saw not more than 6 hours ago. His heart beat was low and uneven. He looked paler than usual, and he had a coat of sweat covering his face .His eye looked as if he couldn't see out of them, unfocused and tinted gray. He looked so weak that he probably couldn't raise his head to look at us clearly.

Luna rushed into the room, knocking through the wall of people as we guarded the door. "JACK!" she yelled as she went to his side, he didn't even look at her. She went to touch his arm, but after a few seconds, she gasped and pulled away. "NO!!! NO YOU CAN'T. JACK NO!!!!! PLEASE, YOU CAN'T!!!!" She just stared at his unmoving face for a few seconds before we all said, "WHATS WRONG?!?!" She didn't say anything for a few minutes, and Leo rushed to her side. She started to cry. "What's wrong Luna?" he whispered to her. All I heard was, "He…pain… torture… love…" "Its ok Luna, it won't hurt you anymore." Leo said with worry thick in his voice. "BUT ITS NOT LEO!" she said, turning to her brother. "He's in pain, worse than torture and worse than being killed!!! He was past dead years ago!!! There is nothing more for them to take!!! SHE'S KILLING HIM!!!" she yelled.

Yusei looked as if he were going to be sick. I felt like screaming, and Jack looked just plain DEAD!!

"Who's killing him?" I asked. Luna turned to me, tears in her eyes. "Carly" was all the time she had to mutter before the Jack's unmoving body became animated. His eyes widened and his pulse was quickening. He started to gasp breathes. The boy unnoticeably came into the room, he was gasping too. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!" Jack yelled as the boy just stared in horror. Everyone was frozen in place, accept for the boy.

"Help me!!" the boy said as his arm turned crimson. But his other turned into a dark, glowing, dark signer mark. "PLEASE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!!! HALF OF ME HATES TO SEE HIM IN PAIN, BUT I ALSO LOVE SEEING HIM IN PAIN!!!!" the boy yelled. "I'M AFRAID PLEASE!!" he yelled again.

His eyes turned black, then back, black, then back. He was yelling, and then smiling at Jack's agonized face. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!" Luna yelled, knocking them out of their trance. I pushed Andrew out of the room and closed the door quickly.

The door was knocked in two seconds after it was locked. Andrew stood there, his face smiling. Jack was screaming and convulsing. He looked like he had hardly enough energy to say a word. "No!" Luna yelled. "I can't leave you while he's here, and especially not when you're in pain!"

"I personally love your pain." Andrew said with the biggest grin on his face. But he shook his head and said, "What am I doing here?" as he looked at his hands. He then looked at Jack. "Oh my god! !!!" he said, but it took over him again. As he stalked forward, Luna jumped in front of him. "LUNA!" I yelled, but Yusei held me back. "LET ME GO!" I yelled. Still, he didn't say anything.

* * *

LUNA

For the seconds I felt his pain, I wished I, too, could die. The pain was just so intense, as if you were on fire. As I looked into his eyes, I saw his pain. 'See." His voice said, as if we were linked. 'This is the pain I feel, but only in a fraction. I'm going to die today, after all these years; I will finally be with her.' They seemed to be enlightened by that. "NO!!! NO YOU CAN'T. JACK NO!!!!! PLEASE, YOU CAN'T!!!!" I yelled. No, Jack and I were just starting to understand each other. "Luna, please understand. I want to." His voice said again.

I hardly noticed Leo come next to me. "What's wrong Luna?" he said, he sounded worried. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I started sobbing. 'It's alright Luna, I'll be ok. You have to take care of Leo. You know him.'

I heard the boy sneakily creep in. I thought he was knocked out. 'Oh no.' I heard Jack say. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!" Jack yelled as the boy suddenly looked drained. 'No, no, no, no!!! All he does is cause me pain!!! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!!' I heard the boy yell something like, mumbling. My eyes were fixed on Jack. His pulse racing, gasping for breath.

I grabbed his arm, and tried to look into his eyes. They were out of focus completely. "Jack?!" I whispered quietly. 'Oh my god, OH MY GOD!!!! LUNA, IT HURTS, LOOKING AT HIM HURTS ME BECAUSE HE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE CARLY, AND ME!!! LOOKING AT HIM MAKES ME THINK OF WHAT CARLY AND I COULD HAVE HAD!!' His voice was filled with pain. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!" I yelled. His pain also caused me mine.

Akiza pushed him out of the room.

Only a few seconds did the door hold the dark signer. The boy stood there, one arm glowing crimson, the other, a dark mark.

'Just leave, NOW!' Jack said.

"No!" I yelled. "I can't leave you while he's here, and especially not when you're in pain!" "I personally love your pain," Andrew said, stalking forward, toward Jack. I jumped in front of him, protecting him. "LUNA!" Akiza yelled, kicking Yusei to let her go. "LET GO OF ME!" she yelled.

She finally broke free, and punched Andrew across the face. He caught her hand, and I heard the crunching of her bones. It was a gruesome sound. "AKIZA!" I yelled, but Yusei was already at her side. Then, Andrew laughed. He kicked Yusei, the force propelling him all the way out the broken door, and into the hallway wall, knocking him unconscious. "Here, be with your boyfriend!" Andrew said to Akiza, kicking her THROUGH the wall, and out into the hall.

He then went to Leo, but I intercepted him again. "You leave my brother alone you dark signer!!" I yelled. "Oh, I see we have a sassy girl here. Well, let's see how sassy you are after this!" He then started to pick me up by my collar, two feet off the ground. "LET ME GO!" I said. He looked into my eyes, and he stopped smiling. His eyes turned back to normal, and he dropped me. Leo then tackled him to the ground. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER YOU DARK SIGNER!!" Leo yelled. "Dark what? What am I doing here?" he said before slipping under along with Akiza and Yusei.

'JACK!' I thought. I twirled around, and what I saw was unbearable. Jack, his breath was shallow, his eyes were closed, and his heart beat was so feint, the monitor hardly picked it up. "JACK!" Leo and I yelled as we ran to his side.

'Luna.' His voice said faintly in my head. His eyes opened slowly, and only a quarter way. 'Tell Yusei thank you. I must have been giving him a rough time these years. Tell Akiza to take good care of him. He will need someone to keep him out of trouble.' "No, Jack, you tell them!" I said, tears in my eyes. 'Take care of Leo, make sure he doesn't get a concussion, or something like that. Tell them all I'm….' he moaned softly. 'Tell them I'm sorry, all of them. Tell Lazar to not hypervenalate, and tell Mina I'm the most sorry to her. She had to put up with this whole thing when she was in love with me. But I couldn't repay her love. Tell her, she was the only one who would stick with me while I was my lowest. And she had to hear my ramblings about… and when the boy wakes up, tell them that everything will be alright. Please get him through this.' He said. 'Thank you Luna. Tell them I said goodbye.' "NO JACK PLEASE, DON'T DIE!!!" I yelled. Leo was staring at me horrified. 'This is what I want. Thank you, Luna. I guess this is goodbye' He said as his eyes closed. He took in his last breath. "NOOOO!!!!" I yelled "PLEASE!!!!" 'I'm sorry.' He said.

'Carly… I love you.' He said, as the monitor bleeped the straight line. My heart sank. 'JACK?!?!' there was no response.

He was gone.

* * *

ANDREW

Well, my head hurt, so did my arms, but everything else on me was fine. I couldn't open my eyes, and that troubled me.

"What happened? All I remember was running down the hall because Akiza pushed me out the door, but after that, I was a total blank.

What was wrong with Mr. Atlas? I mean, not only did he literally scare me to death, along with every one else watching. Did I do something wrong? I mean, he looked like he was pain. And who was Carly? His girl friend or something? I thought he didn't have a girlfriend.

Well, one things for sure. I was TOTALLY confused.

* * *

WOW, I know. Even I'm surprised. I was just barely awake when I wrote this. It just hit me. If you would like me to rewrite this, i will if most of you want me to.(And if you care) dont be decieved by the chapter name, this is not the end.


	4. Like time had stopped

JACK

I felt no pain here. Absolutely none. I thought about her, and it didn't hurt.

So this is what it felt like to be dead.

It was absolutely peaceful here. But then I thought of the other signers. How would they fancy when they woke up to find me dead? And Luna, poor Luna. I didn't want her to feel my pain, it just happened. I probably could have handled dying a little better, but I mean I was in pain. I didn't mean to be so traumatic, but I had wanted to die for so long, and for good reason. This place was so beautiful. Nothing on earth could compare to this beauty.

Nothing but Carly. I wondered where she was. I looked and asked around, and every one I asked said, "I don't know a Carly Carmine."

I kept asking and looking, getting the same results. I saw some of my old friends from the satellite. They told me how they died, the influenza that hit a few years ago. So many died from that influenza, and many also from New Domino City. It was so horrible watching that cloud of death hurt so many people. At least they died without pain, in their sleep. That reassured me a little. I asked them also, but to know avail. Perhaps Carly had been sent to…… no, she was too…Carly to be sent there. They wished me luck, and I told them I would see them later.

I had to see something.

*******

The archives of deaths. As I scrolled down, I saw my name relatively close to the top. I kept scrolling until I saw the year Carly died in. I looked at every name of every day of every month. She was no where to be seen. I looked further into all the years she had been dead. Nothing. I was completely confused. Shouldn't her name be here?

"Finding every thing alright?" some one said from behind me. I didn't turn, I was still thinking in my head. "No actually, I can't find a girl in here." I said. "Oh, you mean Carly Carmine?" the voice said again. I turned around, and I didn't see anyone. "How do you know her?" I asked. Hmm… I was much mellower here. "I know every one here and on earth, Jack." The voice said again. "Who are you?" I said befuddled. "If you really think about it Jack, you'll figure it out." The voice chuckled again. "Do you know where my Carly is?!" I said, getting a little excited. "I cannot tell you here, it's not the right time." "PLEASE!" I plead, "Please, I just want to know if my Carly is alright. If I know that, I will wait as long as you want. Just, please." I said. "You will not be here for long." The voice said. "Carly is ok." The voice said before coming unresponsive. I won't be here for long? Oh, great, now I'm going to……

GOD, That sucks eggs.

* * *

YUSEI

Ok, my head really hurt now. So did my side. Was Akiza ok? Was she hurt? What about Jack? Was he still even alive?!?! I heard someone call my name from afar. There was a state of panic in the voice. Luna? Yes, defiantly Luna. And Leo? What was wro… Oh no. JACK!!!

My eyes opened like someone shocked me. I suddenly sat up. Leo was hugging me tightly around my waist, crying. "What's wrong?" I asked, but I didn't need to. I looked over, and Luna was watching the straight line. I heard her weep softly. 'Luna' I thought. When she finally turned around, her face was red, and tears were streaking her face. Her face was red from crying.

"He's gone!" she wept as she ran toward me. They both were hugging me in unbreakable grasps.

Some nurses came in and unplugged the oxygen mask. Akiza was up by now, and she wept loudly with Leo and Luna. Tears also streaked my face. So many different emotions were coursing through me. Pain, guilt, sadness, loss, hate, fear, and the lust for revenge still coursed through me. Luna hadn't said one word, and neither had Leo. That was a first. Luna and Leo sat in the two armchairs that were next to Jack's unmoving body, crying taking all the energy they had. The cried themselves to sleep. And also seeing Jack die right in front of them, feeling his body go cold, watching the light disappear from his eyes. I felt so sorry for those kids. Hadn't they already been through enough?

Lazar had come in about 30 minutes after we had woken up. He was yelling in the halls. "JACKS DEAD!!! JACKS DEAD???? JACKS DEAD?!?!" he yelled. Luna looked up at Lizar's hypervenalating self in the hall. "Jack said to stop hypervenalating, Lazar." She said monotone. Then she stared at me. "He said to say sorry to us all. He said he was sorry to you. For putting you through all of the pain he felt through the years." What was she talking about? She then turned to Akiza. "He said to take care of Yusei. To keep him out of trouble." "I feel so sorry for Mina. I have to tell her that HER true love is dead. I have to tell her………" But Luna cut off. Mina was in the door way, her eyes were on the man lying dead on the bed. She just stood there, and didn't say a word.

Then I saw her breakdown.

* * *

MINA

It was unbelievable how much my life changed in that one moment. My head was spinning. How the… Why the… How could this happen. The one time I wasn't here for his duel, he, like, has a stroke or something. And what rouge dragon? She was making no cense. I will probably look at what she's talking about on the news later.

As I ran into the hospital, the paparazzi were in mobs out side the massive building. They were all yelling at me, asking if it was really true. If Jack was really dead. Of course he wasn't. He couldn't just die like that. No, it couldn't be. That couldnt be Jack Atlas, the King of Duels that has battled Dark signers, survived heartbreak, and always kept a composed face. It couldn't be true.

I heard Lazar from down the hall. 'JACK! MY DARLING JACK!! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!!' I ran, and ran, following Lazars' voice. I could then make out his words, "JACKS DEAD!!! JACKS DEAD???? JACKS DEAD?!?!" My heart stopped, but my feet kept moving. I heard the mumbling voice of Luna, not yet could I understand her voice. I rounded the last corner, and looked into the room.

My body went cold.

I first looked at Luna, then Yusei, then Akiza, and then finally up to Jack. My eyes scanned the monitor, thinking that it wasn't possible. That there had to be some kind of mistake. No, no, no, no! I just stood there, like a bumbling idiot. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't feel. When I saw the man I loved, dead, stone cold on that bed, my mind went.....bonkers.

Akiza caught me as I fell. I heard her blurred words, trying to comfort me. So this is what Jack had felt when Carly died. This pain, this.... utter numbness, as if nothing else in this world mattered. As if nothing was truly there anymore. As if, you yourself, had died to. I went into hysterics. Even Lazar looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I had. I had lost the thing I loved so much, the thing I kept fighting for for so long.

Akiza had stood me up, but I hardly noticed. I felt as if I was simply floating above the ground, because I was moving swiftly towards Jack body, but I didn't feel my legs move. I felt my lips quiver as my hand covered my mouth. I then cried. My heart, the heart that had been torn so many times before. The heart that was in love with a person who loved another. It felt as if It wasn't there. Like I was empty.

Jacks' face was in its usual composed posture, but there was somthing different. In its own way, it seemed peaceful. That gave me **SOME** gladness. At least he died without _pain._

I turned into Akiza, she was patting my back, rubbing, letting me cry until I didn't have any liquid left in me. I cried for so long, I lost track of time. After awile, she sat me down. I wanted to be strong like Jack, to hold in my emotion. But I wasn't. I was the annoying assistant he had gotten mad at time and time again. Why? What could I have done to help him. He was in love with a person who basically killed him in the end. I knew she would kill him.

I kissed Jack on the cheek, his skin felt cold. I sat on the other armchair, just watching the man I loved.

"Mina, you can stay with us, ok?" Akiza and Yusei offered. I siply nodded. We all cried that night.

That night, my life stopped. That night, I had died.

* * *

*Tear* Ok, Please review!!!


	5. Carly?

CARLY

_'My Andrew, my poor, poor Andrew!_' was all I thought as I looked at my child laying in the hospital bed. _'This was all my fault, no wonder those guys so many years ago told me not to get mixed into Fortune Cup duels!! My Andrew, my poor, poor Andrew!!!_' I wept as I watched my childs bruised body slowly breathing. _'Once I find the person who did this to you, they will rue the day they messed with you Andrew, I promise!'_

I heard a gasp from behind, and I looked up from my child's face to see what was the commotion. A man with black spikey hair with blonde streaks was staring at me with a shocked face. As I looked at his face, It was red from crying. His dark blue eyes were just the same. He wore black jeans and a black tank top with a blue jacket with orange shoulder pads. He had a facility mark crested upon his face. He was fairly attractive, and seemed very familiar.

"Can I help you?" I sniffed. The handsome man suddenly became animated. His face flickered with anger and pain, hate and sorrow. "You murderer." was all he muttered. His hands were tight fists at his sides. I was appalled. "Excuse me, what did you just call me?!" I was starting to hate the man in the doorway. "You heard me!! YOU KILLED JACK!! Remember him, the man you killed 18 years ago?! The one you betrayed, the one you toyed with, CARLY! Don't tell me you forgot your biggest achievement!!" His voice rang through my ears. Jack? Who was Jack? I don't even think I knew a Jack. And who was Carly. "Sir." I said annoyed. "You obviously got the wrong person. My name is Grace Austin. And sir, I don't think I even know a Jack! So I would suggest looking for another person, BECAUSE I'M NOT HER!!" Wow, I usually wasn't this mean. Well he DID call me a murderer!

"What are you talking about?! You areCarly Carmine!! DON'T ACT DUMB WITH ME!!!! I ALREADY LOST MY BEST FRIEND, SCREW BIOLOGICS, MY BROTHER TODAY!!! He died because of you! He never stopped looking for you or stopped loving you! But what did you do? You just left him. You caused a wound that could never be healed!! You left him bleeding, while we tried to patch him up!! But no, all he wanted was you!! And you had the nerve to break his heart with a simple letter!! He never let me or anyone else for that matter even look at the dang letter! And here you've been, living a lie while he was the one in pain!! You have the nerve!!" he yelled, his voice wavering in some places as streaks of tears lined his face.

"Sir, I HONESTLY don't know what your talking about. I'm sorry you lost your friend, but I have my own child to worry about. My name is NOT Carly, It's Grace. And second, how dare you call me a murderer!! I DON"T EVEN KNOW YOU!!" I yelled, hearing the anger in my own voice. "Your not worth it, you are just simply not worth it. You didn't deserve Jack. Well you know what GRACE AUSTIN, I'm going to go back, and remember when you were dead!!! Oh, wait, YOU are dead!!" he said as he made a mad dash down the hall. HOW DARE HE!!! "I'll be right back." I whispered to Andrew as I made a running attempt down the hall and after the man. I tripped and fell a few times before I finally caught the sound of the mans running steps from down the hall. 'I got you now!' I thought as I found the hall in which his footsteps had disappeared to.

I heard yelling from the room, a woman with a high pitched voice rang out, "How can that be?! I thought she was dead!! Are you sure!!" "I'm positive, It was her. Same hair, face, voice, eyes, all the same. But now she calls herself Grace Austin!!" I heard the spiky haired man say, his voice thick with hate. I almost turned back. No, I had to settle it with this guy.

I turned into the room, and what I saw....... was....... horrifying. A woman with red hair, that I figured was the black rose witch, just stared at me, wide eyed. She was beautiful. The spiky haired guy was next to her, his eyes filled with hate. Next, there was this munchkin clown that was hyperventilating in the corner. There was also a fraternal twins with green hair. The boy stared wide eyed like the witch, and the girl had tears in her eyes, pain was all I saw from her. That poor thing. She couldn't be older than what Andrew was now. She was staring at the man in the bed. I was unable to look at him yet.

Then there was the woman.

She was different. She looked as if she could be a model, and suddenly made me jealous. Strange. She not only looked at me with pain, and hate, and horror. But she looked.. well... dead was the only thing that came to mind. Her eyes seemed empty, unfocused. Tears lined her face. She was not sitting like the others, but hanging over the bed, at which she had eyes only for the person lying now dead on the bed.

I finally looked.

His face was beautiful, even in death. It was the single, hands down, most drop dead gorgeous face I had ever seen. His hair was blond, and his body was slender. He was perfectly muscled. He wasn't over musculature, but he wasn't gangly either. His skin seemed very pale. Well, duh, he was dead. I hurt me to look at him, but I couldn't look away. He seemed so familiar, yet so distant.

"Oh my gosh." I heard The witch say, along with the boy. "Your right, she really is alive!" the witch said. "Okay, lets get things straight, I am NOT this Carly you are talking about, and I don't even know this man !!" I yelled. How dare they, judging me on something I didn't do!!! To someone I didn't even KNOW!! "JUST SHUT UP!!" the witch said. She yelled with anger, and the words didn't seem to match her lips. "AKIZA!" the spiky haired guy gasped, shocked too. "You know what, I don't care!!" The girl said as she stood up. No one stopped her as she stalked me, and I didn't back away.

She came towards me with eyes filled with fire. "She was not worthy of Jack. You know the last thing he thought of Carly? Hmm, any ideas? You. He felt pain because of you. He died because of you and YOU have the nerve to stand here and say you don't know this man!! Just leave now!!!" she said as she pushed me and knocked me down.

I felt the flicker of anger spark within me, and then, evil spread through me. And the dark signer within me returned. My arm glowed it's purple glow once again, and I felt the god that helped me so long ago once again, with me.

But then I heard the monitor go wild.

* * *

JACK

How long was I to wait?

Yes, I didn't truly know the time, but it felt like forever. Days, weeks, months it had felt like had past. But somehow I knew that it couldn't be that long. Every day was like the last. People laughing, people hugging, people going on their merry ways.

Why couldn't I be like them?

Why couldn't I be happy. Why couldn't I laugh. Why couldn't I go along without a care in the world?

The answer is simple.

Even in death I couldn't be happy. That stupid girl. Why couldn't I just move on?! I wanted to, but every time I went out, something always told me to stay back. WHY?!

"WHY CAN'T I GET OVER HER?!" I asked the voice at the archives. Now I was getting to how I used to be. Angry, mean,self centered. I was starting to annoy myself. "It isn't your time. You need to relax like the other people, who have accepted that their dead." the voice said. "I HAVE ACCEPTED THAT I WAS DEAD YOU TWIT!! THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON WHY I'M HERE!! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT MY TIME?!" I yelled at the voice. I certainly knew who the voice was, but I didn't care who it was. I needed to find out the truth.

"She's not dead, is she." I asked. The voice didn't reply. "ANSWER ME!" I yelled. "No, she's still alive." the voice said in almost a whisper, afraid of how I would react. I was too.

Everything suddenly became so clear. My Carly was still alive. She was truly alive. I felt like flying. All of my pain suddenly washed away, but was rerplaced by pure joy. You might never understand the joy I felt. Yes, she caused me pain, yes she hated me, but I could care less. My love was still alive. My heart that had been gone for so long was suddenly beating hard within my chest. I felt as if I was sent into the deepest pits of dispare at this moment, I wouldn't mind. A smile had escaped my lips, something that I hadn't done in so many years.

"Your ready." the voice said. "For what?" I said. "You've found your reason to live again. I've been waiting for you to find it out your self. So, I shall let you live. Just remember that everyone deserves a second chance. And that it wasn't her fault." the voice said. "What do you mean it's not her fault?" I said, but suddenly I wasn't in the archives anymore.

I was surrounded by darkness, but I wasn't afraid. Because in the darkness, I heard a noise. It was dim and far away, but I knew what it was. My heart beat. My true heart was beating once again, and now I knew what to do with my life, if you could truly call it that.

I couldn't open my eyes, which probably meant I was unconscious. I hadn't slept while I was dead, I didn't need to. I heard a woman scream, but I was to disoriented to know who it was. Akiza? I heard the woman yelling, and I also heard loud footsteps. Maybe a nurse. But then my right arm hurt, my sign was glowing wildly. I wondered why.

I suddenly felt a flurry of excitement around my body. Yelling and screaming. I even think I heard Lazar hyperventilating.

Then I opened my eyes.

* * *

**Hey!!! How was that? Sorry it took me so long!! I have been booked with homework lately. Keep reading!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!**

**I LOVE JACK ATLAS**


	6. Bad day Good day

CARLY

'How can this be?' I asked myself as I felt as if something or someone was leaving my body. The corpse was becoming animated. Ok, the witch was starting to scare me even more now as her arm started to glow as her shocked expression moved from me to him. The monitor was going wild, and the dead man's arm glowed crimson.

What was this, some kind of alien infestation?! All of their (for the exception of the woman, the munchkin clown, and the greenhaired boy) arms were glowing crimson. But what scared me the most was the glowing dark purple mark that was now crested on my right arm. I screamed in horror as I swiftly got up (Which was odd for me. I usually stumbled by getting up fast.) "YOU WITCH!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I yelled. The red haired girl just stared at me, half of them staring at my arm, the others staring at the now animated corpse. "You stay away from me..." I yelled. "You stay away from my kid, you just stay away from us PERIOD!! If you even come near us, I will not hesitate to call sector security and have all of you hauled to the facility!!!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTERS!!" I yelled as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

XxX

'What did they do to me?' I thought as I ran into Andrews room. I buried my face in my baby's hair.

"Yes, you have every right to be afraid." I heard a deep voice say from behind me. I turned in shock.

Oh great, just what I need. More weirdo's in my life.

But in a way, I was kind of glad to see them. They seemed to have gone through the same dilemma that I was going through. Their arms glowed purple too. I knew only one of them. Misty Tredwell, the model. She smiled at me. "It's nice to see you again Carly, after all these years, we need your assistance again." "I'm sorry miss Tredwell, but my name isn't Carly. You don't know how sick i'm getting of that name today. My baby got hurt today, I was called a murderer, and to top it off, I now have this mutant thing on my arm!! So this is the last thing I need right now" I said. "I'm sorry." she said as she held up her arm.

I felt the darkness spread through me again, and I smiled. I started to walk toward the signers, but suddenly remembered my baby. I turned, and what I saw shocked me. One of his arms glowed crimson, the other dark purple. His sign was the same as mine."He's a signer!!" they all yelled from behind me."But he's also a dark signer, like us." Misty said. "AND ALSO MY CHILD!" I yelled. "Don't you dare touch him, or I swear I will-" "No need for the lecture." the deep voiced man said. "We won't touch him. He's one of us. We must leave now before we make too much of a reaction around here."

"Ok." I muttered. "I need to leave him a message." I said. "Who has a pen and a piece of paper?" I asked. They all looked around. "One second." a silver hair'd boy said as I heard a scream from down the hall. He was back a few minutes later, holding a blood stained pen. "Thanks." I said warily. He just maniacally laughed, and kind of freaked me out.

_Dear Andrew,_

_I'm going on a business trip for about_

_"_When will I probably see him next?" I asked. "We're having another duel with the signers in about 2 months." the weird dude stated.

_2 months. Please, PLEASE don't set the house or anything on fire. Take care of your self and dont get into any trouble. I love you, be safe._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"You do know if I'm forced to duel my child, I'm going to have to loose." I said as we started out. They said nothing. "We'll see. Remember, you've dueled the person you truly loved before." Misty finally said."What are you talking about? I mean, you all have a bone to pick with these people, appearently, but I don't even know any of them." They all stopped, and stared at me.

"What?" I said. "You mean you don't remember us?" Misty asked. "Nope. Anything over 17 years ago I completely forgot. I'm sorry, is this bad?" They didn't say anything as we blew a hole through the hospital wall. Ok, now I was truly afraid. _'What is wrong with me?! Why am I following a bunch of scary people?!' _I thought as I heard at least 20 screams from all around me. Some how I felt _safe_ with these people.

Wow, was I having a bad day or what?

* * *

  
YUSEI

Ok, absolutely NO WAY!! There was no way this could be happening. How could something so great and wonderful happen at the worst moment possible?!

For ten split seconds had passed since Akiza had knocked Carly down, and her eyes turned black. At that moment I knew what was happening.

The resurrection of the Dark signers. The thing we have been trying to avoid for so many years. We had tried to lie to ourselves, but I had a feeling since Misty and Kalin had apparently vanished off the face of the earth. Then we find Carly in the same hospital the SAME day Jack dies. It had to be something higher than just a coincidence. Hadn't it?

But my thoughts were interrupted by a sound at which I thought I would never hear again. The heart rate monitor was going completely bonkers. It had to be malfunctioning. There was no way that his heart could actually be beating. I mean, the dead stay dead (Unless you were a dark signer) Didn't they?

Me questions were answered. My friends once lifeless body took it's first breath in about 5 hours. I was shocked, and so was everyone else. Carly shook her head. Her eyes were back to normal, and she screamed as she glanced down at her arm.

"YOU WITCH!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Carly screamed, and anger sparked within me as those words came out. NOBODY CALLS MY WIFE A WITCH!! I was about to protest when she let out these words "You stay away from me...You stay away from my kid, you just stay away from us PERIOD!! If you even come near us, I will not hesitate to call sector security and have all of you hauled to the facility!!!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTERS!!" she yelled at all of us and ran down the hall.

Akiza just stood there, and I walked to her. "She called me a witch." she said as she cried into my shoulder. That was always a soft thing for Akiza. It brought lots of bad memories with it. God, Carly was not winning any points today.

But then we both remembered. Oh my, the only thing had been on my mind since......

All of our heads whipped around at the now alive Jack Atlas. He looked around, and was looking questionably around the room. "JACK!" Luna yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack did a double take. "Uh, Luna, um, I think you need to give Jack some space. You know. He just, well, I don't know. CAME BACK TO LIFE." I said. 'Oh, stop your yammering you dimwit.' I heard a voice in my head. "Who said that?" I said looking around. They all stared at me like I was a nut.

'Who do you think you dolt? It's me' the voice said, annoyed. "Jack?" I asked. I looked at Jack, but his lips weren't moving. Ok? 'Well look who just won the lottery. '_Ding, ding, dig. We have a winner_!' the voice said again. Yep, it's Jack. His eyes just rolled. 'Um, dude, how are you alive?' I asked. Lazar was hyperventilating in the corner. 'One sec. Can you please tell Lazar to stop hyperventilating. It's starting to annoy me' "LAZAR!" I yelled and everyone jumped at my sudden loudness. "Shut up and breathe**_ SLOWLY_**." I said. Lazar gave me the dirtiest looks, and I snickered.

Jack weakly put his arm around Luna's shoulders, and smiled. We all gasped in shock. Jack hadn't done that in years, and I mean YEARS!! "What's up with the sudden mood change?" I asked, hoping that he had gotten over that.... 'Shut up and stop ruining the moment.' Jack said. "What is he saying?" they all asked me. I told them he was mocking me and telling me to shut up. Jack just rolled his eyes.

None of us told him about the mishap with..... Carly. We didn't want to screw up his head again. He avoided all of our questions about the 'beyond'. We must have guessed that he had a horrible time there. He was surprised that is was only a few hours after he died. He said it seemed so much longer than that.

* * *

JACK

They were so pleased when I smiled, and went back into my original..... attitude, if you will. Luna just simply cried. I begged for her apologies, but she said there was no need. Yusei was acting.... odd. Like he was agitated. Akiza's face was so bright now, she to be glowing. Lazar was just sitting in the corner, completely freaked out. Don't even ask what the nurse did when she saw me alive. She just totally flipped out. She ran through at least half of the hospital screaming, "JACKS ALIVE!!!" I just chuckled.

But what surprised me the most was what Mina did.

As soon as I had the strength to speak, she showered me with kisses. What.... the......heck!!!

She scolded herself and apologized to me. She hung her head. "It's ok. Curse my good looks!!! I'm like a chick magnet!!!" I joked around. They all laughed, and Mina rubbed the back of her head, trying to laugh with the others. Her face was deep scarlet.

Yusei wasn't telling me something. He just mostly stayed quiet. Which was unlike him. He clapped loudly when his kid won the spelling bee at her school. Well excuse me for not being important I guess. I was about to ask him what was up, when he left the room. Well, actually, stormed out. What was up with his attitude change?

"What's up with-" but he came back in the room with a crumpled piece of paper in his hands. A letter? And why did he look so upset?

* * *

I'm so sorry it has taken so long. My computer crashed, then I had writers block, then Fanfiction accidentally erased my story. But as u can c that didn't stop me!!! so I hope u liked it!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	7. The Dark Signers and Carlys note

YUSEI

Wow. I TRULY hated Carly with all of my being. First she leaves Jack, then she just leaves her own child. God... there was absolutely no worse words to call her!!! She already passed them all by!! The piece of paper that I held tight to in my hand was a sign of that. She just left her child while he was recovering in the hospital!!! God, what kind of mother did that?!

They all asked me what was wrong, and I told them (Just not all the way to all of them) They all asked to see the letter, and they to were appalled. Even if I was in the middle of a duel, I would still stop the duel to see if Akuzei* was fine! But I swear, If I **EVER** see that wretched woman again....

Jack took the longest to read it. I guess it tookhima while longer to read because I heard (From Jack) that death does some weird things to you. I mean, I did better at the curricular grades, and he was better at the physical aspect, but he could always read faster than me. That's why he is so quick witted. His face changed to different shades of surprise, and then he must have made up his mind about something, and shook his head. "I have a question for you Yusei. When am I getting out of this wretched hospital?" Jack said with a bit of urgency in his voice.

* * *

CARLY

Misty lead me into a dark dorm-looking room, and sat me down on the bed. We talked to each other, and I felt very uncomfortable. I mean, I was talking to one of the most beautiful people on this planet, and who was I? An undercover reporter. Wow, big whoop.

"Are you saying you remember anything?!" she asked, incredulous. "Nope, I don't even remember when Andrew was born. But these nice fellows happened to be by me and saved my life! I mean I don't even know why I was in the satellite. I just woke up there with a child in my arms, and a huge bruise on my head, and nearly every part of my body! Freaky right?" I asked kindly.

"Wait, you were in the satellite? How do you even know if Andrew is you child?" she asked, getting even more confused. "Trust me, if you actually saw Andrew up close, you could tell. I don't know who his father is, so I told him he was probably in the facility rotting in a cell. I didn't want him snooping around looking for the father that even I didn't know. I mean, who would tell their child I don't know who your father is. I didn't want Andrew to think I was some kind of pr-"

"Ok, I don't need the mental picture. Ugh" Misty shivered, and I just humphed. "What happened to your kid? Dvack made us leave so quickly that he never told us what happened, just that he found another dark signer that he said had been in hiding. I knew it must have been you. Jack had put so many search parties, telecasts, and fliers out for you, but you were nowhere to be found. And then you were said to have 'died'. Classic. Oh, by the way, great job in breaking the **_MIGHTY _**king Atlas. I heard he died in the hospital. Wow, you do good for not remembering." Misty smiled, and patted me on the back. Now I was the confused one.

"Umm, , as I said before, I don't know a Jack Atlas. This Carly must be some other girl, because I am not her. I keep telling EVERYONE that but they won't listen. UGH!! AND WHO'S DVACK?!?" I humphed again as I laid myself down. "Uhh, ok, Grace? I will get you to know everyone in a few minutes. Trust me time flies when your dead." She said as her dark eyes seemed to gladden along with her lips. "DEAD?!? Ok, you have lost it!!! I AM NOT DEAD!!!" I yelled as I stood up with amazing speed, and I pushed her with amazing force. I mean, I SMASHED HER THROUGH A _**WALL**_!! She just stood up, and rubbed her head as if she was hit by a baseball. "I AM SO SORRY MISTY!!" I said as I rushed to her side. "It's ok. Trust me, Kalin was soooo much worse. Try smashing into 5 **CONCRETE** **WALLS**** IN THE** **SAME SECOND!!**Trust me, Kalin has put me through worse." She said as she chuckled at the thought. "Do you trust me now? You have powers beyond your wildest dreams, and your god gave you that. We will help you through this, but you have to COOPERATE!" she said. I just stood there, mortified. I was.... dead? I WAS DEAD?!?!?!?!

I was starting to break down crying. Misty stood up, and held me in a tight hug as I started sobbing."Andrew!" I moaned as I sobbed. "Don't worry Grace, I will get your memory back." She whispered in my ear, and grasped me tighter.

"Oh, great Misty, not even one hour with amnesia girl, and you make her start sobbing. What did you do to her?" the weird meniachle laugh dude asked Misty in a joking voice. "And do you mind keeping the crashing to a minimum. I'm trying to sleep!" He said as he laughed, and I slowly started to hide behind Misty, tears still running down my face. "Oh, shut up Kalin. You know that we don't sleep. You of all people should know. Why do you always have to be such an idiot?" Misty said, annoyed. So this was Kalin. Scary.

* * *

MISTY

Ugh. Why did Kalin always have to be such a dolt and ruin a tender moment? I could smack him right now. I mean, HARD. Get him back for smashing me through my own wall that blocked me from him. Still, I had feelings for Kalin. Ugh, that was so annoying. Why did I have to be in love with the most annoying dude in the world?

"Ca-, Grace, this is," _An idiot I said under my breath_,"Kalin. He has problems with Yusei." she said. "You mean that psychotic spiky haired guy!! Hey, Kalin, can I kill him to? I have.........problems with him too." Carly, I mean Grace, said as hate and a sneer spread across her face. Kalin laughed, and she didn't change her expression.

"No, you have to fight your princy-wincy Jakey." Kalin said and laughed again. Grace's expression became confused again. "Kalin, she doesn't remember Jack. And, he's dead, remember." I said, highly annoyed now. "No, Misty, he's not. Have you had your head in the toilet again?! The newspaper have been raving about how he died and came back to life! That is annoying if you ask me." he said as he folded his arms. "THAT WAS JACK!!! WHY WOULD I DUEL HIM?!?!?!?! HE DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO ME!!!" Carly yelled.

"Yes he did. Didn't you know. Didn't you watch the duel?" Kalin asked. Where was he going with this? "No." Carly remarked. "He hurt Andrew. The dragon wrapped its tail around the two of them, and Jack hurt him. I guess Andrew hurt him back, cuz' they both got sent to the hospital." Kalin said straight faced. Why was he lying? "HE WHAT?!" She shreaked, and a huge wave of black energy bursted out from her, and sent both of us flying. "LET ME AT THAT SON OF A -" "Whoa" Kalin said and got in front of her, blocking her exit. "Not yet, two months, and you will have your chance. You can beat that pathetic signer into the ground!! Anyways, you don't want HIM to rule the world, do you? Give it 2 months, trust me, you will thank me later." Kalin said. Carly grumbled, but calmed down. The last thing we needed now was a rouge dark signer.

"Fine." She said, turned, and went back into her room. Kalin turned to me, and I looked into those black eyes. "God, you are such a lire." said as he picked me up. "Oh, just shut up." he said as he kissed me. Yes, he is an idiot at times (most of the time) and he annoys me. But at the end of the day, some how surrounded by this darkness, I loved him. An odd twisted love, but love.

He kissed me, and we didn't break (We were dead, we didn't need to breathe) until we got to his room. There he threw me onto the bed and closed the door.

* * *

O wow. Sorry it took me so long. I was sick. Well, i hope you liked this chapter, and more is to come chapters on. Plz review. Must give thanx 2 colbalt rose and my other first reviewers!!! thanks 2 u all, or else i wouldnt have finished past the 3 chapter. U guys rock!!! Plz review and my next chapter will be up soon!! more action is to come!!!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	8. Freedom and lies

CARLY

Something about Kalin didn't make me feel right. But I was to infuriated to notice. **THAT WRETCHED JACK ATLAS!! HOW DARE HE HURT MY CHILD!!! **Who cares if he's handsome, dashing... dreamy. No! What was I thinking? I can't like an abuser, aspecially if he hurt my child! But, even that Yusei dude that I hated so much (and attractive too) that I felt some connection for, was not as strong as this. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?! Why did I have feelings for him?!

I HATED HIM SO MUCH!!What was this feeling? It was... odd. Like something was trying to tell me somthing. But I swear, I will **KILL** that man when I see him again. I smiled at the way that made me feel. _Acilla Piscu _told me to influence that hate and turn it into negative energy. It said it will make me stronger. And it did! Misty said (After I 'accidentally' flew a table at Devack after saying that I was too girly. Girly my butt.) that I listened to my god, and it made us all stronger in some ways. All the negative energy that was radiating from the signers, also, helped aplenty! Ha, they were giving us power because they hated me so much! They were giving us power! Wow, I'm good.

One night, though, I missed Andrew terribly. Misty said since he was both a dark and regular signer, he would choose between being good or 'evil'. She also said that he would probably go to our side, considering that Jack hurt him and Yusei was a butt face, (Well, Kalin actually used another term, but I dislike swearing) and that I was his mother.

Misty spoke about a world without light. Our own domane to make this the world our gods wanted it to be. Where we would be rulers of the netherworld and this world. I wanted it, but I didn't want Andrew to have to die for it. To even the thought of him dead made me sick. He was such a good boy. If there was only some way to take him away from all this...

Nonrememberence was still there. My friends said it might soon go away, but it was not likely. 18 years of not knowing would not just appear back just because I found my calling. No, it would probably never come back. Acilla Piscu said she knew of only one way to get my rememberence. She said, though, it came at a price. I was willing to sacrifice Atlas's life, buit she also said that I had a chance of loosing mine as well. I would betray Dvack and Kalin and Misty (Who I had grown strong to) all for just memories. Memories that didn't even seem to be mine.

I sat in the dark room, waiting for sunset. My room contained windows, but I always had the curtains to block the light. I used to be facinated with it, but now it was my enemy. The thing I held closest was now my opponent. My heart was split into two. My life had changed so much in this little time. And, for once, I felt... as if I was this Carly girl. They said she was and looked just like me. I didn't feel like myself. But a different person.

Like everything I knew was a lie.

* * *

JACK

'_Finally! I'm getting out of this wretched place they call a hospital.'_ I though as we walked out the front door. '_But why do we have to bring him?'_ I thought again as I stared at the blond boy. I almost forgot I was famous, and we got attacked by a mob that looked like half of New Domino City was there. They were all cheering, and some women were crying, and some men, which was kind of scary.

My usual fanclub was waiting to greet me (Well, scream at me) showering me with kisses and death grips they called hugs. Remind me why I wanted to be famous in this state anyway? "Come on loverboy." Mina said as she grabbed my arm from about 20 girls, and rushed me into the limo. Screaming girls saying they wanted to marry me blocked our path, until Trudge (Who was madly in love with Mina) cleared a path for us. He was back to head of security now, and loving every minute of it.

XxX

"So," Luna said, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the limo"Where are you from Andrew?" she said. "Where else do you think, Luna? Here in New Domino." Leo said annoyingly. "No." Andrew finally replied. "I was born in the Satellite." Luna smiled and stuck out her tongue to her brother, who just rolled his eyes. "So how did you get here?" Yusei asked, cracking a smile. "Well," Andrew said, gearing up for what seemed like a long story.

I was right.

He told us how his mom was an undercover reporter. A reporter, my Carly. 'No, don't get yourself into this again' I said to myself, and sighed. He told us how she brought him here to the satellite. He didn't know much about his father, other than that he had anger issues, drug problems, and liked beating people. Normal man from the Satellite.

When Luna invited him to stay at her house, Andrew replied, "My mom goes lots of places, dangerous places. She doesn't bring me along much. Once she left for about 7 months. But I'm ok. I can take care of myself." Wow, he sounds like me. A do-it-myself kind of guy. Akiza looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure?" she said, worry thick in her voice too.

"Yeah." Yusei said, "Home alone might get boring. If you want, you could stay with us. You wouldn't be a bother. Yukiza will keep you company. She might get on your nerves, but she's very nice. And pretty. Feel free to drop in anytime." He said with a smile. "I'll be ok. I just have one question. Why are you all being so nice to me? You guys just met me." he said as he looked around at all the faces, and stared at mine. He then looked down, embarassed for staring. "Because we signers must stick to gether when were in a tough spot. That's what friends are for." Luna said, hugging him. He looked stunned, but then hugged her back. A smile crossed his face.

'_Hmm, looks like our new comer likes Luna' I _thought to myself. I chuckled. "Just don't be expecting this kind of behavior from me all the time. Enjoy it while you can." I said as I smiled at the boy. He looked... ummm... well, confused at first, and then smiled, and went back to Luna. They had their own little conversation, with Leo occasionally butting in, and Luna smacking him in the head. Mina was in the front seat, talking to Trudge. Their relationship grew a little each day, and she was starting to warm up to him. Thats good. Maybe she might get over me. Yusei and Akiza were snuggling in a way that made me want to barf. Lazar and I were the only one who did't talk. Lazar creeped me out to much. I hate clowns.

Andrew finally accepted Luna's offer (I knew he would) to stay at her house. We stopped by his house, when we saw a kid about Andrew's height sitting on his front porch. He looked up at the limo amazed. "Hey Tristen!" Andrew shouted from out the window. The kid waved, and Andrew bolted out of the car like a bullet.

The kid wasn't half bad. He had dark black hair with red highlights. He had a darkish blue hazel tint to his eyes, and had a skateborder shirt on. 'TONY HAWK' was what it read in white with a skull in the background. He had a skatebord laying next to him. Everyone came piling out of there like the mob. I just sat inside, and Lazar was gasping for breath outside (He's chaustrophobic) From what I could see through the tinted glass, Leo was starting to buddy up with Tristen.

Andrew didn't live in a bad neighborhood. It was actually pretty nice. No grafiti.

A black and yellow striped duel runner came from down the street. Crow? What was he doing here? He took off his helmet, and shook out of his helmet hair. He started to talk to the others, when Tristen started to stare at the limo, or was it me? No, he couldn't see me through the tint. Crow was starting to walk over to by door, and harshly opened it.

"You know, King dude, I'm not always going to be here to open the door for you. So get your blond butt out here." Crow said with a smile on his face. "Well, I wasn't waiting for you, thank you very much. I was just sitting in the limo. Is that such a crime?" I asked as the red head's smile got wider. "It is now! So get your lazy butt out here and join the party!!" "Well get out of my way and maybe I will!" I grumbled. "HA! There's the old Jack I remember! Come on you spoiled jerk and talk to Tristen!" he said as he pushed my back as I got out. I sneered back at him, but kept walking. "I'll get you back Crow. You just watch out." I said.

I walked up to the amazed kid. His mouth was hanging open, and his head was tilted all the way back to see my face. "Oh.... my... GOD!!! ANDREW, YOU DO KNOW JACK ATLAS!!!" the boy screamed. '_And now my eardrums are bleeding.' _I thought in my head. "Hello, uh, Tristen. I'm-" I started to say, but he finished my name for me. I hated when people did that.

Andrew told him to calm down, and eventually, he did. He asked me for autographs, and since he was Andrew's friend, I did. There was something about that kid that made me want to do anything for him. Well, that along wiuh the signers. How annoying. But I soon forgot about it, and sat myself down on Andrews couch. I flickered through the channels, looking for a channel that was NOT about me.

I soon gave up, and shut the stupid thing off. I dozed off a few minutes later.

* * *

ANDREW

"You know, I can't believe the King is in my house" I whispered to Tristen as we watched a James Bond marathon on tv as we munched on popcorn. "Yeah, considering he looks like a big version of you." Tristen said, reminding me, again. "Can you shut up about that! I do not!" I whispered as Jack started to sturr in his sleep. "What ever." Tristen said, rolling his eyes.

Yusei and... Luna and them all left a little after six. I said I would meet them at Luna's apartment at about 9. I really liked Luna. She was... nice, and pretty, and....cute. OH MY GOD!! Sheesh, I can't believe I'm falling for a girl like almost twice my age!! But she was technically my age. Sweet.

"OHHH, you have a crush on the that Luna girl." Tristen said after he closed the door from behind tham. "Yeah, she's hot and funny and nice." I said. Tristen just smiled. "I wonder where your mom is." Tristen stated. "Yeah, me to. She said she'd be back in about two months. I hope she's ok" I said, starting to worry.

* * *

LUNA

I was listening to their conversation from the ther side of the door. Aww, he called me hot!! He was getting Nicer and better every minute I was with him.

(And I liked him to.) I chuckled, and Leo called me from the limo. I came running with a smile on my face.

* * *

Jack: Wow, Luna, you were spying.

Luna: I wouldn't call it spying but...

Me: Spying.

Luna: Shut up.

Jack:......

Carly: (I HATE YOU JACK)

Andrew: Don't anger my girl.

Me: Ugh, what ever.

XxXxXxXxX

Ok, thanks for reading!! Plz review, and read on!!! U rock!!!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS

JACK: That's disturbing..... you love me?

Me: Uhhhh.................Yeah........

Jack:........ Creepy........


	9. A lie that can kill

The days were growing nearer to the two month mark, and every ones bonds were getting stronger. Andrew and Luna were getting closer, and Mina and Trudge were now going out. Tristen and Leo were inseparable, and Carly and Misty were starting to be like sisters. Lies had plagued both groups of signers.

One that was deadly enough to kill.

* * *

CARLY

"MISTY!" I yelled after she had strolled into Kalin's room. What did she do in there anyway? "What?" was the reply of a muffled voice. "I want to fricken see my son! Can't we hurry this process up? I want to kick some Atlas butt!" "Ugh!" I heard Kalin reply. "We may be able to hurry this up about a week but nothing more! Now leave us peace!" Kalin said, before coming unresponsive. Ugh.

I was missing my Andrew more and more each day. I didn't even know if he was alright, and that tore me apart. I broke out crying, but Misty always reminded me of my goals. Then I went back to 'normal'. My hate was also rising with each passing second. How could that slimeball of a signer be able to roam alive, while I wasn't allowed to see my own child?! I had tried numerous times, but Devack or Kalin always stopped me. They were starting to get on my nerves.

I lost track of time plenty of times. We didn't need to know the time. We ruled with an iron fist, with the Gods on our side. What did those timid signers have? A dragon, big whoop. We had 5 gods. They had 5 dragons. Gods win over dragons. They said we lost those other times because we weren't fully prepared. Devack said we now had the upper hand with me. What did I have to do with it?

Of all the times I tried not to, my mind always wandered to the blond signer that I was to duel. Many times I had tried to tell myself that maybe he didn't hurt Andrew, but Acilla Pisuc always told me different.

I always had some doubts.

* * *

JACK

'Carly, people say it's a waste. But I will never stop looking for you. You had helped me when I was at my lowest, and raised me above. You loved me, when I was my harshest. You never gave up on me. So I will never give up on you.' I thought as the _'The English Way'_ blared through the speakers in my room. It was just like my life. These lines rolled through my head:

**I will never give up on you for**

**all the times you sat and sang to me, **

**trying to make me better.**

**So now I'll try to let you know that**

**this is the English way to make**

**us all fit back together.**

Yes, true, she didn't sing, but, in a way, she did. She sang a tune that defrosted my cold heart, and patched me up when I was hurt. She saved me, and where ever she was, I would help her. I might sound like a stalker, looking for a girl who hated me and hid from me for 18 years, but that thought was to waste. I cared about her, I loved her. I don't like telling my feelings. Weak men do that, but Yusei wasn't a weak man. Lazar, Lazar is a weak man.

Andrew and Luna were considered a couple now. Even though one didn't ask the other out, they kissed. (Eww, no wonder I hated kissing series on TV) Yusei, Akiza, and Yukiza were all doing the happy family deal. Leo was always watching Andrew, like a hawk in some cases. The kid had turned into a dark signer sometimes, but was quickly 'revived back to normal' when we brought Luna into the room. Like an antidote. How cute. Ugh, now I'm really starting to annoy myself.

They days went by fast, and before I knew it, almost two months had passed since we got out of (the wretched) hospital. About 2 more weeks, and he would go back with his mother. Hmm, why did that make me sad. I guess it's because he was part of the gang now. Having one person leave was like a part of us left.

GOSH, WHEN DID I TURN INTO SOME SAD 80'S SITCOM?!

* * *

DEVACK

"You know," Carly commented one day. "Us sitting around a candle in a dark room kind of makes us look stupid." She said as he flipped some of her hair out of her face. "Would you rather the sun light?" Kalin suggested, with a huge sneer covering his face. "I was just stating." Carly said folding her arms, and looking away from the laughing Kalin. "Shut up KALIN!" Misty said, slapping him in the arm.

'I don't feel comfortable lying to a girl with amnesia, but I guess it doesn't matter. I won't be fighting, so why should I care. Am I doing the right thing? Of coarse I am.' I thought as I saw the female signers chatting quietly. "Can we hurry this up, Devack? I still have thing to do tonight. You know, like, I don't know. Not really live, but have a semi-life outside of these head quarters." Misty said, clinging close to Kalin. "Ok, fine then. You tell Grace the great news then." I said, leaning back in my seat. "What news?" the girl said, listening now intensely.

"Why do I hve to tell her dude?" Misty said, glaring at me. "Fine, if you wimps won't do it, I will. It's not that bad anyways. What poison ever killed any.... oh yeah I forgot. That's pretty much the ending result. Hmmmmmm." Kalin said, now wondering. "What poison? What has this gotten to do with me?" Ca- Grace asked, now getting agitated.

"Grace, you will have to do something for us. Something very risky. We need you to break into the signer, I mean Jacks' home and give him this." Kalin said, lifting a black vile from the table. "You have to mix this in with anything he will come into contact with. Food, drink, anything." Misty said, smiling a little at her lovers' confidence.

"That's it. No blood. No pain. Just poison?! Seriously, and we call ourselves the BAD GUYS?! I expected more. Why can't I, since I'm there, kill him then and there? It would save a lot of time and energy!" The young signer bursted out yeling.

"Because, girly, you want to make him suffer? This here is a.... special kind of poisen. You see, when the dark signers and the deamond king wanted revenge from falling to good again, he divised a plan. We saw how just one signer gave an amazingly big impact on the other signers, so we decided that one must be.... ahem.... taken from the mix. Then, while their down, we attack. Now do you understand?" I said. "One, don't EVER call me girly again, and two, I still don't understand. Why do **_I _**have to do it. Why can't Kalin or Misty?" 'Ugh.' "Because, you will be dueling him, and will have more that a handfull of advantages on your side. Not only will you have a new, more powerful deck, but the poison will work in..... mysterious ways. You also can't loose. Your life points will just go into negatives. You just have to deplete Jacks' into oblivion, and it's done." I said, once again.

A smile spred across the signers face.

* * *

MISTY

'I hate lying to her. I hate it. I don't want to lie to her. I'm just going to go tell her right now.' I thought as I was walking through the halls.

I was about to walk into Graces' room, when Kalin intercepted me, leaning his hand in the doorway "Get out of my way, you peon." I said, ducking under his arm. "Where do you think your going?" he said in his usual toying voice. "I'm going to go flippen tell Carly the truth." I said. "Now you and I know that we can't do that. It will ruin the whole plan. She won't have the inclination to fight Jack, and we want her on our side. Right. Do you want us to win? Or do you want us to loose and you not to know me again? Do you truly want that, love? Because I surely don't want that to happen." he said, leaning down to kiss me.

"You know, sometimes I truly hate you. Kalin, this lie is eating at me. She's like my family. I mean, how would you fancy not knowing you, and yet I want to kill you. It's not fare to her. And, worse, she might have to duel her own son! She would have to kill her own son! It's not something I would fancy likely. So why would I do it to her? Kalin, I have to tell her the TRUTH!" I said, nearly opening the door.

Kalin grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me toward his face. "I'm afraid I can't do that love." he said. I was about to protest, but my will crumbled under his kiss. He picked me up behind the knees, and carried me into his room again. I truly hated him, but, I loved him. How annoying.

'I promise Carly, I'll tell you the truth somehow.' I thought as my nightlife began.

* * *

LUNA

Jack was visiting her grave again. I guess he didn't know that she was still alive. I felt so sorry, to have to lie to him. I really didn't want to. It felt wrong to lie to him.

Once, I followed him to her 'grave'. It was so painful, to watch him. He just stood there, his hands in fists at his side. His blond hair blew in the breeze, moving like the blades of grass under his feet. Then he fell to his hands and knees, and bowed his head down. He was..... crying. I had never seen Jack.... cry before. It was so.... not like him. Seeing Jack cry, made me cry. Truly seeing him in pain, made me feel like I was in pain.

He would just lay there, for countless hours on end, just having his eyes closed to the sky. He would lay thay there, and talk to 'her'. His heart was broken, and you could see it on his face. No matter how much he denied it, I could tell it. Yusei told me about his screams and nightmares. It just seemed to get worse from there.

Until, though, he came back. He seemed to become 'normal' if you could call him that in the first place. He seemed..... better. Happier. Since Andrew came along, he had someone to get his mind off of her, I guess. We seemed almost complete. Almost.

I was absolutally afraid of what would happen at the end of these 2 weeks. That means, one of either two things. One, we would have to give Andrew back (And I truly didn't want that to happen.) and we would have to go face to face with..... Carly.

Two. If the ressurection of the dark signers that Yusei was talking about were true, then we would, again, become fce to face with the woman that ruined Jack's life. And he, or my Andrew, would have to duel her. And worse, one would have to duel the other, and win or loose. I couldn't bear it if I lost either of them, and their minds would be screwed up if she was lost and died. Either or, we couldn't win.

Yusei and Akiza agreed. This wouldn't end well either way. Who knows what would happen if Jack saw Carly again. And if Andrew saw his mom as a Dark Signer........ and if they lost. Andrew would..... probably have a total meltdown if his mom lost. She was the only parent he ever had. Jack might go..... back to that lifeless being.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

Ohhhhh, DRAMA!!!! what will happen next?! Ohhh, you will have to tune into the next chapter!! Getting interesting. Ok, plz review!!! If you liked the chapter, plz, still, leave a review.

Jack: I hate 80's sad sitcoms.

Luna: hey, I love those sicoms. They make me laugh.

Andrew: Me too.

Jack: well, i don't.

Me: Lighten up Jack, and have some fun.

Jack: I hate fun.

Me: still?

Jack: Yeah, you've got a problem? *crosses arms and raises eyebrows*

Me: *sigh* No. No I guess not.

Any ways, PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	10. Poison

CARLY

If my heart was beating, it would be beating itself out of my chest. I held the black vile in my hand, that contained my mission. My mission to poison that signer. That wretched signer who dared hurt my son. That... fairly attractive signer.

'No thinking about that now, I'm almost there.' I thought as my silent red duel runner was running at full speed down the empty road. I was hidden by the darkness of night. Something that I could see better that in the light.

Absolutely everyone in New Domino city knew where Jack Atlas lived (except me) and I looked for the place where there was a screaming mob of people. I finally found it, his gigantic condo that was about 5 stories high. That rich jerk.

Acilla Piscu told me a way to get into the condo without anyone noticing. She had found a way to let us move through walls and solid objects. Like ghosts.

XxX

I crept through the halls like a shadow. I had to... ahem... get rid of some guards along the way. I can't believe he had his assistant living in his own house. How... weird.

His bedroom was on the top floor, a clear view of the whole city. Two walls were completely made of glass, and the other two were made of solid rock and stone. It had a den, fire place, a five star kitchen, and like, five bathrooms and about twenty rooms. How much room did this dude need? Well, I should have expected as much from a spoiled pampered jerk who probably didn't know how to even tie his shoes by himself. It disgusted me. But the house was nice. That, I couldn't deny.

As I slinked through the apartment, I found the sleeping signer. His beauty stunned me again, knocked me (theoretically) breathless. He was fluid even in no motion at all. He slept soundlessly, the only way to know he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest. I could have stared all night at him, but Acilla Piscu reminded me of the reason why I was here.

On so, I looked for common objects that even this spoiled and pampered man would come into contact with. 'Hmm.... I'll mix it in with his food. Well, I don't have time to narrow it down, so I'll just mix it in with every thing.' I thought as I mixed it in with is food in refrigerator and pantry. 'Wow, he eats great. Hardly anything unhealthy.'

When I was done, I still had about 1/4 of the vile left to use. Why not use all of it? I wonder if the poison would sink through his skin.....

I found his deck laying on the table next to his bed. It was a fairly large deck, with powerful monsters. Wow, these really were powerful. Level 10? I didn't know they got up that high. I spread them all out, and slightly brushed all of them with the invisible drying liquid. They almost dried instantly. Sweet.

Finally, his glass of water on his bedside table. I poured the rest of the liquid into the glass. Condensation was slowly rolling down the sides of the glass. 'If this doesn't get him, nothing will.' I thought as I looked back at the sleeping signer. He was just so...... gorgeous. Like an angel. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?!

I felt something, pulling at the back of my mind, telling me to go forward to the signer. 'What do you think your doing? Get OUT OF HERE!' the voice in my head scolded me as I took one step closer towards the man. 'Sorry. I just wanted a closer look.' I said, turning from the room.

XxX

I was just about to sly myself out of there, when I caught sight of a room. I opened the door, and It looked like a room in which none had slept in. There was a picture that..... confused me.

It was..... me? In the picture with...... HIM?!?! I don't understand. How did he get a picture with me?! I hardly even knew him, let alone smile in a picture with my arms around his neck. I hated him. Didn't I? On the back of the frame, it was spelled in neat letters:

Carly and I at the amusement park.

That Carly girl again. If that was Carly, I could understand why every ones mistaking her as me. She looks just like me! I mean same attire I used to wear, and my glasses. She had my face, and everything. But I was not Carly. I was Grace Austin. I hated that signer in the room. I was not this girl!

I closed the door, and swiftly ran silently through the halls.

I finally dissapeared into the night.

* * *

JACK

Wow, that was an odd dream. Like it had been real. Like I could touch her......

I opened my eyes to a new day. Another day closer to two months. The sun was coming up, and the city was already bustling with energy. I grabbed my glass of water from my side table, and drank. Ugh.. sterile. It had an odd taste to it. Blach...

I walked into the kitchen, and poured the half empty glass into the sink. Ugh, that was just... gross. I looked to my clock, and it said 4:36.

'Ugh, it's too early to go to Yusei's. And it's too early to really go any place. Might as well make some breakfast.' I thought as I walked over onto the cold tiles of my kitchen.

'Might as well get some orange juice while I'm up.' I thought. I got a glass out of the cabinet, and poured myself a glass.

After that, I just made myself an omelet. Something easy that Carly showed me to do.

About five minutes later, my ham and cheese omelet was done. Finally, I was starving. I sat alone at my breakfast table, and started to chow down. Ugh.... It must be me. Everything I was tasting had an odd... cloying... flavor. Oh no.

My hand started to shake uncontrollably, and I grasped my left hand onto my right. I felt as if my chest...... was...... contracting. I cant..... _breathe._ I was trying to grasp the counter, but I lost all feeling in my legs. I collapsed with a hard_ thud _onto the ground, and I was in the fetal position on my side. I felt myself twitching, convulsing. I couldn't control my own body.

But then, when I tried to get up, I felt blood dripping from the side of my mouth. I coughed, and a spurt of blood came from my mouth.

I was poisoned.... I could feel it. I could feel it pumping... quickly... through.... my....... veins. I tried to reach the nearby phone, when I felt my eyes roll back in my head. I was trying to gasp for breath, though no oxygen came in. I felt it seep through me like a blanket of death.

I fell, again, but this time without a sound.

* * *

MINA

'Where is he? He was supposed to be down here forty five minutes ago.' I thought as I tapped my right foot quickly. He had been getting better on his timing, and he hadn't been this late in a while. Ugh, he knew he had an important meeting this morning. What was this man thinking?! I'm going to just drag his lazy butt out of bed this instant. We had little over an hour to get there. And then he had a duellater today. I glanced at the clock which now read 8:56

I took the elevator, and walked by where there were supposed to be guards. Where were they? Why did we pay them if..... they were ......going to...... Oh my god.

One of the guards were sitting on the floor, his eyes open with fright. But when I looked closer, the man was.... dead. I felt my lips quiver. My hand went mechanically to my phone, and called Trudge. He couldn't believe me as I told him what i just saw. He said he'd be right there, as I rounded the corner. I screamed. There, in a hole in the wall, were the other two guards. Well, their outlines, because their bodies were on te floor. Oh my go- Jack!

XxX

I ran into his floor like a crazed bull. "JACK! JACK WHERE ARE YOU?! YOUR IN DANGER!! JACK, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE-" I was yelling before I truly looked around. The door in which contained Carlys' picture bared closed. He never closed it. There was a half eaten omlet on the table, along with a half full glass of O.J. The stove was still on, and his bedroom door was open. He never kept it open.

One of my worst fears ran stone cold within me. Where was Jack? I looked into his room, which his unmade bed laid. I looked all through his house, but not a trace. I was running to his phone, when I found him.

I screamed. I screamed so loud, though no one came. I leaned down, and cradled his trembling, red body. His beautiful blond hair was now dripping with blood. His eyes were open with pain. He was clawing at my arm, like trying to hold on. He has gasping short huffs. He coughed, and some blood came from his mouth. Oh my god.

With utmost difficulty, he muttered these words, "Mina............. get....... them....." before coming unresponsive. I grasped my cell phone, and called them all. Yusei and Akiza didn't answer their phone, but Luna and Leo did. "GET OVER HERE!!!" I screamed into the phone. "JACKS' BEEN POISONED!!"

* * *

YUSEI

Ugh, Mina knew we had a family day today. Akiza and I were going to take Yukiza to the Olive Garden, then go out for a movie. No one was supposed to disturb us. I guess some people didn't understand 'DON'T CALL ME TODAY!' I didn't pick up my phone in annoyence. Neither did Akiza. Mina left a voice mail on each of our phones. I'll get back to her later.

XxX

She called a bunch of other times, but we still didn't pick up. My phone vibrated, and It was a text from Leo. _PICK UP UR STUPID FONE!_ it read_. Y _I replied. _PICK IT UP!!! MINA IS-_ But that was as far as I got before the screen read the call from Trudge. Trudge? He knew my number? This must be important.

"What?" I said, concerned. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PICKING UP YOU FLIPPIN' PHONE?! JACK WAS POISONED THIS MORNIN', AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO EVEN FLIP OPEN THE FACE OF YOUR PHONE?!!" I heard Mina yell from the other end. Poisoned, WHAT?! "Wait calm down. What now? What about poison?" I asked.

"Jack, poison, pain. Ring a bell?! No one even knows what this type of poison is, so they can't find a cure. He's getting worse, and you decide to have a FUN DAY?!" She yelled at me again. "I'll be right there!" I yelled, pulling Akiza by the wrist. "Do you mind telling me what were doing on our family day? Are you going to work? You said you weren't today." Akiza whined. "JACKS' BEEN POISONED!" yelled, and turned again. "WHAT?!" she yelled, now running ahead of me to the car, running along side Yukiza. Mine along with Akizas' sign were glowing.

Why can't I get one day off before I have to face the dark signers again? Pain truly hates Jack.

* * *

ANDREW

I was a bit groggy when I felt myself being dragged out of bed. Literally. Luna dragged me onto the floor, and slapped me awake. Wow, she had a really hard hit for a girly girl like her. I rubbed my now red cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked, annoyed. "GET THE HECK UP! JACKS' BEEN POISONED AND COUGHING UP BLOOD! HURRY UP!" her high pitched voice rang through my ears. Five words kept repeating itself inside my head. Poisoned and coughing up blood. "Who is?" I asked, standing up. "JACK!" she said, throwing clothes at me. "Put these on. We're going to the hospital again. Wow, he must hate that place so much by now" she said, closing the door behind her, walking from the room.

Jack? Poisoned? But who would, who could. Didn't he have security? No, she must be joking me. Then again, I did have a dream like this once. Although I was the one poisoned, and I was bleeding because I was shot. That's what I get for playing too many videogames.

I got dressed anyways. Ugh, anything more ugly than this was impossible. A brown shirt with black pants with yellow socks. Really? I found some new clothes, and wore them. They were Jacks', so they were a little big. Huh, now I could walk around like a mini Jack.

"HURRY UP, ANDREW!" Luna walked into my room, fortunatly two seconds after I pulled up my pants. "Ok, you look great, lets go!" She said, dragging me along with her to the limo. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Where else, to the hospital you dimwit!" Luna yelled, Leo tagging close behind her.

* * *

LEO

I didn't trust Andrew. Ever since the incident at the hospital, I didn't trust one second he had alone with my sister. I cared about my sister, in some weird gooie way. It was weird. All I have to say is that if he hurt my sister, signer or no signer, I would beat his dark signer BUTT!!!!

* * *

OK, I'm taking requests for a couple of new characters I will use later on in the story, so any are accepted. If any of the characters you want me to kind of tweak their personalities, please tell me that too. Ok, plz review, and read on. It's almost 2 months. Remember, only about a week and a half left! (In the story, not in real life) Dark signers v.s. Signers. Who will win the fight of revenge?

Plz review, bye!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	11. Last letter

Jack doesn't remember being poisoned the day before. All he wants is out of the palce he calls 'the death hold'.

They finally let him out 4 days later, after saying he was intoxicated by an unknown poison that would have killed an ordinary man. The doctors called it the black death for now. They said it was fully out of his system by now, but was it really?

Only the dark signers knew what it would do..............

Hardly a week away, and Andrew didn't even knew his mother was a dark signer. No one had even spoken about Carly.

Carly and Misty were getting ready for 'their' duels. But another lie was being put into place. Carly was the only one who was going to duel. Carly was deathly afraid of dueling, after being said never to be involved with them. Now she was to duel alone with the man she truly hated, but was attracted to.

There was something about him......

* * *

CARLY

It had been done. I heard that signer went into the hospital, went into a coma, and woke up fine. What kind of a flippen poison was this? What kind of evil were these people? I expected fire, blood, pain, torture, something! "Ok, this is really stupid. What was the whole point of me trying to poison Atlas if he was just going to survive? Seriously. You people have gone soft!!! We don't do anything but sit around this stupid candle or duel. I hate dueling!! And I don't want to fricken sit around this candle!!! You guys used to make fires, burn down buildings, and kill. What do you do now? Sit around a fricken candle!" I yelled. Devack didn't even raise his head.

"The poison, like I said, works in mysterious ways. If you would just calm down and let me explain, then you would understand." Devack said, Misty now looking suspiciously at me. I sat down, and he told me how it worked. He told me that in the impossible chance of him winning, the poison would finish him off. He told me that when it hit the body the second time, it is 100 times stronger than the first. He would be in agony, then only death awaited him.

"I guess that's good news." I said, folding my arms and looking away from him. I looked out the window into the night sky. The moon was shining itself out as if it was the last time it would show its face. Its glow seemed to put out the sun. This would be my sun, the nights' sun. The stars wouldn't be shining above much longer, and the darkness would engulf the light. The light would no longer be the master, pulling the reins of darkness.

Darkness would be the master. Light would finally be the slave.

* * *

JACK

One more week. Just one. These two months had flown by so fast. Well, when I got ahold of Andrews' mom, I would have a serious talk with her about leaving Andrew to fend for him self for long periods of time.

Next week would also not be a very good week in general. Yusei said he got some info that dark signers were starting to form again, and we'd have to duel them. I hadn't so much as looked at my deck in, like, 4 weeks. Now I'd have to duel an entirely new person, and have to think about dark signers and Carly and..... well, pretty much just Carly.

Her name hurt my voice a little. It always would. I would just have to face that. Carly, I had guessed, had been picked up by the dark signers by now. Maybe I could see her again. That was my light at the end of my tunnel. They could beat me, kill me, but I probably won't care.

That was the only thing I could think about now. My whole week was brightened for the moment that would probably only last a few seconds.

Carly.

The most painful memory in my mind now, as the last day I saw her. She had not even let on the slightest that she was unhappy or distressed. She was just.......... Carly. Happy go lucky Carly.

Her glasses were now in my right jacket pocket. I held her final note to me, clutched in my left hand. I had learned it by memory now. Those words cut through me like knives, and hurt me like bullets. It had altered my life so much. Those page worth of letters mixed into words that clawed out my heart. They made me wince.

_Dear Jack, _

It had started out. I mouthed the words.

_I can't stand it any more. I can't live this charade any longer. I can't stand you!! All you care about is dueling, money, and power. You discust me. I don't care what you think you did for me. I don't care if you loved me. _

_I don't love YOU!_

_I once loved you, but I have found another. We have been dating for a few months, and getting married. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth face to face. I didn't want a red face to go along with my white gown. Don't come looking for me. I never want to see you again. If I ever see you, I will kill you._

_If you ever come after me, I'll kill myself._

_Carly_

_P.S. I'm pregnant with his child._

I just could never believe it was her writing it. That last line hurt like being run over.

_I'm pregnant with his child._

I cringed at those words. They were like blades in my heart. They were the words that I could never accept.

Then there were the others. _I don't care if you love me, I don't love you._ Every day she said she loved me. I could never wrap my head around those words either.

But the ones I never had the heart to read until after she was 'dead' were: _If you ever come after me, I'll kill myself._

Why Carly? I had my love only for you. I would give up dueling, my LIFE, for you!! If only I could show you..... but I would probably never find you. You had hid from me for 18 years. I doubt I would find you now. So many things have changed. When I let someone near to my heart, they would take advantage, and crush it. Burn it and tear it and feed the scraps to the devil.

That's why I would let no one close to my heart again. Why I would and could never love again. I had tried, but it couldn't be done. Fooled by a simple girl.

That is, until Andrew came along. I could see clearly. I saw all of my friends who cared about me, and loved me. I would do anything for them.

Anything.

* * *

DEVACK

_'It's almost time.' _I thought as I watched the moon rise in the night sky. The nights were getting longer, and would soon be a solar eclipse. The day that the sun and moon kiss.

I had never truly liked the sun, only for it's light. But since the darkness, I realised I could see just fine in that too. It was more natural for me. Something I felt more, I don't know, safe in. With the gods behind me, and my powers, nothing scared me.

I don't know why everyone was so fascinated with love. Who needs it. In the end, you will have to fend for yourself anyways. No one in this world will defend for another person if their life is on the line too.

So many things are so inconceivable in this life. Things that make no sense at all.

* * *

AKIZA

I was getting more and more worried about Jack every day since the poisoning. I just found it odd that it got out of his system so quickly. It was..... just...... odd.

Another thing that made us all worried was the ending of next week. We had told Andrew plenty about dark signers, but what about when he was one? Did he know his mother was a dark signer? What would his reaction be?

And Jack. Poor only we could do this without hurting him in some way.

Yusei was afraid to loose his friend again. We all were. Who knows what would happen. Maybe he would be fine. Maybe he had gotten over her. I knew that wasn't possible, but I dreamed.....

I just wondered what his life with out that......... My life would be nothing without Yusei. I could probably never recover from that blow. I had lost my family once before, I couldn't survive going through it again.

XxX

I walked into Jack's room, and started to tidy up his usually messy room. I was moving his 'king' jacket, when something fell out of the pocket.

I was intrigued my the mysterious object that seemed to be a very old piece of paper that has been taken very well care of. Hmmmm.... I hate to pry, but my imagination clouded my judgement as I picked up the piece of paper.

XxX

My god........ This was like a sad love film but in real life! It made me sob, it made me want to cry to Yusei to comfort me! No wonder Jack had hid this, IT WAS SO HEART WRENCHING!!! How could he not tell us about this?! It wouldn't have changed anything, but- wait. Not his child. That means Andrew's----- Her other husbands son! This would tear him up!!! No, I couldn't tell him.

I started out of his room, until someone blocked the door.

Oh great. Just the last person on this earth that I wanted to see. His violet eyes scanned me, and then the paper in my hand.

"AKIZA!!!!" He yelled.

* * *

Ohhhh, that's what you get for prying Akiza. Well, sorry 4 taking so long!!! HOMEWORK!!!! PLZ REVIEW AND .... ummmm..... well.... I guess that's it! Wait 4 the next chapter!!! more action and dueling coming up!!!

JACK : AKIZA!!!!!

AKIZA : *wimper*

YUSEI : WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!

JACK : YOUR FLIPPN' GIRLFRIENDS GOIN' THROUGH MY STUFF!!!

ME : EVERYONE CALM DOWN!!!!! NOW WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?!

ALL (Except 4 Akiza) : SHUT UP!!!

ME : Ok then. jeesh.

Ok, Plz review!!!!! u guys rock!!! big props 2 Cobalt Rose!!! U r awesome my friend, and u have really been sticking with my story!!! ur awesome!!! Thanks 2 all my other reviewers!!! U GUYS R AWESOME 2!!!

Bye,

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	12. After math

AKIZA

I was dead. Worse than dead. I'd be lucky to get out of his room alive.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!? STAY OUT OF MY STUFF!!!" He yelled in my face as I wimpered back. I dropped the letter and stood there frozen face to face to an enraged Jack Atlas. His violet eyes were piercing me like killer daggers, and his temper scared the heck out of me. No one wanted to be in the way of him when he got mad. Now I was both the cause and right smackdab in the middle of something I never wanted.

"I-I-I'm sorry J-J-Jack! I d-d-d-d-didn't mean to pry! I-I-It just k-kinda fell out a-a-a-and I was curious and-" I studdered as his anger rose. "SO YOU THINK'S OK TO GO THROUGH SOMEONES STUFF JUST BECAUSE YOU'R **CURIOUS?!"** He yelled. Before I could respond, he picked up the paper. His expression changed almost completely. His eyes got wide, and he winced. He then looked up to me with pleading eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't read this." He said, his voice now low and urgent. I was still scared and stunned by his sudden mood change. I couldn't speak yet. He saw my panicked face, and graoned. He layed his right hand over his face, and groaned again. "How much did you read?" he whispered, pain bubbling up in his voice along with anger.

I was still afraid.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled, the force knocking me back into reality. "HOW MUCH DID YOU READ?!" I was afraid to tell him. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were tinted red. His hands were fists at his side.

"All of it." I whispered, waiting for the fight of my life.

He didn't give me one.

"Get out." He whispered in an almost inaudible voice. He was turned from me now, quivering. His hands were balled now, waiting to hit something. Me probably soon. "Jack, I'm so sorr-" I began, but he didn't let me finish. "I DON'T NEED YOU SORROW OR YOU BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS, JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!" He said, his voice filled with anger. Anger I didn't want to be a part of. I wanted to comfort my friend, to help him. But he always made it hard. He pushed away when others would pull in.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! GET OUT!!!" He yelled again, turning to me.

I didn't see his face, but I knew it was an angered one. He pushed me out of the room with such force, he knocked me down. That would leave a bruise. "And next time you look through other peoples things, DON'T LOOK THROUGH MINE!!!" He said, slamming the door. He slammed it so hard, the hinges (and the door) moved from its normal place in the frame to nearly being knocked down.

I just sat there in the hall, wondering what I had just gotten myself into.

* * *

JACK

She knew now. Everyone knew Akiza. You tell her (Or she looks at without asking) secrets, and usually the next day, the whole gang knew about it. We all cared about her, but It was mostly true.

I had kept it a secret for so long. But the one day I forget to wear my jacket, she decides to just sneek through my belongings?!

My heart was ripping right now. Someone else knew my pain. Someone else knew the reason why she left me in pieces. Someone else knew the reason for my lifelessness before and now.

I just sat in the corner of my room, with the lights off. I didn't want to see the light now. I wanted darkness.

Like I had said. When I let someone near my heart, they would crush it. She didn't mean to, but she did. I had no more tears left to shed. Carly had taken those with my heart with her.

This substitution, though, could make me feel. It could hurt or love me. I felt like I was ,once again, breaking apart. It might seem like a big deal to work up over, but unless you were in my shoes, never wanting anyone to find something so terrible, but something you could never let go of. Never wanting anyone else knowing the cause of your pain, then you would never understand.

I just stared into the darkness for so long, I hardly knew it was already 6:00 pm. Hadn't It just been noon? I heard everyone start to pile through the door. Their cheerful voices drifting through the hallways and into my room.

While I was reminded of every reason why I was lifeless in the first place. Why the world never seemed whole. My only grace, was to ever see Carly's darling face again.

To ever see the one I loved again.

* * *

ANDREW

I looked around, but everyone wasn't here. Akiza said Jack went out for an arrend, but I wasn't so sure of that.

"WOAH!" I said while turing the corner into Jack's room. The door was almost completely out of its hinges. It was only holding onto by 2 nails! 'DID SOMEONE BREAK INTO JACKS' ROOM?!' I thought as I opened the door slowly.

I didn't see anyone in there, so I started to close the door. My eye caught sight of a gleaming streak of blond, and I started to open the door again. I quickly closed the door behind me, and I walked into the dead dark room, and started to stumble around, looking for (What I thought to be) Jack.

I could (barely) see in the darkness, when I stumbled apon Jack. (At least I think it was him.) "Jack?" I whispered in the darkness. There was no response. "Jack, that you? Please dude, if its not you, please tell me." I whispered again, getting anxious. I felt a head turn beside me, and a nod. Jack. "Uhhh, this might sound weird but, dude, why are you sitting in a dark corner in your room?" I asked. He didn't respond.

I felt a piece of paper being filed away, and I asked, "What's that?" He stopped the noise, and his head turned to me. He handed me something in the darkness. A letter?

"Read it later on. Every one will probably know by Monday." he whispered. His voice was kinda raspy, like as if he had either just stopped or started to choke. (Or cry, I was never good at that kinda stuff.) "Are you ok?" I asked, worrying now about my friend.

"I'm ok." he said as he rose to his feet. I sat there, looking up at his outline. I felt something come fast and right in front of my face. I reflected back, until I found out what it was.

A hand.

I took it, and swiftly rose to my feet. _He was pretty strong_ I commented in my head.

We walked to the door and he turned on the lights.

* * *

CARLY

If only the days went faster.....

The light seemed to take up most of my 'day'. When it became dark, it always went by too quickly before sunrise. The 'days' never seemed to be long enough.

At least, at the start of them, they drew me closer to Andrew. He was the only thing in this world I was fighting for. He was my only reason to live. Without him, I didn't have a life. Nor did I want one if I lost him. Every time I thought of him, I cried.

But that also fuled my anger. That wretched Atlas. If only I could find the most painful way too kill him....... I wanted him to suffer. Only if you had a child, would you understand the bond between mother and child. And if anyone tried to hurt that bond, you reacted violently and quickly. That's why it has been killing me to just stay back while that signer gets away with hurting my child. No, I would **NOT** alow this much longer. I was going to snap, I swear!

At least there were only a few more days.

Only a few.

* * *

AKIZA

I could feel the bruise now. Man that hurt.

So, now I knew his secret. I would have wanted to keep that a secret too. Man, was I a bad person? I sure felt like it.

Everyone piled into the condo with smiling, cheery faces. "Where's Jack?" Andrew asked. It was hard to look at the boy now that I knew Carly had had a child when Jack was in love with her. And worse, when she was cheating on him and Andrew was the other mans child.

He looked at me questionally, tilting his head to the slide. "OK?" he had said. He hugged Luna, and rounded the corner. _'Great'_ I commented in my head. _Now he'll surely find Jack now. _

Yusei saw my worried posture, and walked to me. Concern was deep in my eyes and his.

"Kiza, what's wrong?" he asked. He always had that type of voice that made me melt like butter. Leo and Luna were looking at me alos, so I whispered, "Later." to him. He nodded, and still looked concerned.

It had been at least 4 or 5 hours since I left Jack in his room. Guilt was still fresh inside me. I learned my lesson. Never go around looking through peoples stuff. Especially Jacks'.

Jack and Andrew came from round the corner, a smile lighting up Andrews face. A small smile rounding Jacks' lips. Until, though, he looked at me. That all went away.

"Akiza." Jack said, walking out the door with Andrew for their usual late night duel. "Jack." I said, looking ahead.

XxX

Finally, sleep at last. One of the few left. We only had a couple of days left before the dark signers came. Why was I so relaxed?

Sheeze. Just my luck. The briuse got darker and bigger. I'm gonna have a hard time keeping and (If necessary) making up a story to go along with this bruise now the size of a baseball bat on my side. Yusei would surely find out sometime. And that might just be tonight.

XxX

Surely, It happened.

I was stripping to get in my night gown for bed, when Yusei came in unexpectedly. "Hey Akiza have you seen this-" he started to say, but then caught sight of my bruise. "What's that?!" he said, rushing to my side. "It's nothing." I said, glancing away from his hypnotic gaze. "Akiza, who hurt you?!" he said, getting hyped up. I didn't reply. "Akiza!" he said. "It was an accident. No one ment to.... he didn't know he.... I was just..." I couldn't finish my reply, and Yusei held one arm to my back, the other caressing my face. "Who hurt you?" he said, his vice rolling off his tongue.

"I can't tell you." I said, breaking away from his gaze. "Kiza, you can tell me anything, you should know that! We're married for gods sake!" He said, grasping my good side. He held me so close, I could feel his breath on my neck. It made me shiver. "Please." He asked again.

"No." I said, as I turned and kissed him.

* * *

Thank you!!!! (4 reading) plz review. a few more chapters, and dark vs light will come again!!!!!

plz review!!!!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	13. The day before

CARLY

Tomorrow. Only one more day. It all depended on tomorrow. Either way, that signer would die. That made me giddy.

Andrew and Jack. Jack and Andrew were all I thought about for so long.

That signer, my son.

Why couldn't I get them out of my head?

* * *

ANDREW

'I should read Jack's letter.' I said, holding the old paper delicately.

_Dear Jack,_ It started out

XxX

What was this? Some kind of suicide note? Love note? Heart breaking note? I guess this was the Carly Jack talked about. Who was she? Why was she telling Jack these gut-wrenching things? She must have been his past girl friend. Poor dude.

XxX

I knocked on Jacks' door, and no one answered. I was starting to walk away, until I heard his voice in the room say, " Come in Andrew." So I did.

He was leaning on his window sil, arms folded. He wore his 'king' attire and was just staring out the window, looking at the sun arising in the eastern sky. I walked next to him, and looked too. It was a glorious morning. The sun was hidden by the buildings in a way that made them seem like it was rising over the Hawaiian mountains. The sky was shades of gray, blue, red, yellow, and white from the uplifting clouds.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking up to him. He just kept staring into the horizon, looking at the new day. His violet irises never looking away from the rising sun.

I stared down, looking at the bustling people working below. How much crisis they were in, no one would tell them.

"We won't win will we?" I asked, sadness in my voice. "I don't know." Jack said, his usual monotone voice ringing through my ears. "It makes us all suspicious that they haven't made a move toward us or the people of New Domino City. They left this town in ruins the last time. It is just, odd." He closed his eyes, and sighed deeply. "If this is our last day, why don't we make the most of it?!" I said, smiling. "Because, I can't wait to see the light of the days tomorrow." Jack said, opening his eyes. He now looked at me now with eyes that were sad. I was confused.

"Andrew, you did read that letter, did you not?" He asked, mixed emotions in his voice. "I-I-I did." I said, my voice shaking at his new tone. "Carly, was a dark signer. Carly got recruted should I guess. She's fighting with them. I love Carly more than anything else in this world. She was my everything. Is my everything. Without her in my life, I feel like I don't have a life at all. She left me because I was the King. The only way to think bout her without truly hurting my self, is in dueling. I don't feel like I can tell my friends this. It is just another way to hate her more. Andrew, your the only one I feel like I can talk to in this unfair world. I hate sharing my feelings, but they've been eating me up for so long, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he said, pounding his fist against the window sil. His eyes closed again.

I didn't know how to comfort my friend. He had been hurting for so long........

I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his stomach in a hug. He seemed to be taken aback, but I just kept hugging. I soon felt shaky, strong arms wrap around my shoulders. I smiled, and looked up at him. "Thank you." he said, pulling tighter before letting go. "Your welcome, dude. I was raised by a woman, so hugs don't bother me."I said, a huge grin upon my face. "Well, I was raised by myself. Try and beat that!" he said, a smile played around the corners of his lips. "Well, I guess I can't." I said, grinning wider.

"Tell me about you life. You can't make me believe that you mom would just leave you here all alone. No mother would do that, right? Who's your father, aunts, uncles, cousins? I mean, sounds to me you just kinda poped outta the sky." he said, hitting a point I wasn't entirely comfortable sharing. How could I tell him I didn't know any of my other family? He would think I'm covering something up.

"Uhhhhh...." I said, looking back at the rising sun. "Well, I don't really know. It's been just me and my mom my whole life. I guess her family died way back in zero reverse. I don't know. She had never talked about them. She was married to this man that abused her alot. She had me, and kinda fled. They got a devorce a few years later." I said, looking down. "Well.... ahem.... I'm sorry bout' that." he said, trying to move onto a lighter subject

"It's ok! Living with my mom means I'm spoiled, and I get what ever I want! I don't have to share, and worry about her crying. Well except when she watches sappy movies or tv shows." I said, not knowing what women saw in those kinda things.

"JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we heard Yusei yell from down the hall, anger tight in his voice. "Oh great. What now?" he said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

YUSEI

"JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, storming out of the room after what Akiza just told me. "Yusei, listen to me!" she said, pulling back my arms, trying to restrain me. I was just in a mad rage. The nerve he had to hurt her!

Luna peeked out of her room, followed by a nosey Leo. Yukiza looked surprised at my unusual angered tone. Jack leaned against his door, arms folded. He eyed Akiza with anger. Andrew peered next to Jack, worry in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HURT AKIZA!!!!" I boomed, making everyone but Jack jump.

"I didn't hurt your precious Akiza. And if I did, she deserved it." he said calmly and coolly.

That was it.

I tackled the blond 6'5" man, and took him to the ground. We made a hard thud, and everyone rushed out of their rooms. I got on top of him, and punched him across the face, with a crack coming from my now throbbing hand. Jacks' eyes and face became angered, and his eyes tinted that red shade again.

Somehow, he flipped on top of me, and hit me continuously across the face. I felt my jaw snap out of place, and blood coming from the side of my mouth. When I tried to hit back, he would just punch harder.

Everyone stared with amazed awes. Akiza was trying to pull Jack off, but to no prevail. The girls were screaming, but Leo was chanting, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Luna slapping her brother in response.

"BREAK IT UP!!" I heard Andrews' voice say, pulling Jack off of me. Jack was about to throw him off to, like he did Akiza, but realized it was him. He stopped hitting me (thank God) and straighened himself out. He stood up, and stared down at me with the 'Atlas glare'. He then turned to walk into his room.

"I swear! First me now Yusei?! What is wrong with you Atlas?!?!" Akiza said in her high pitched voice. She helped me stand, and Yukiza was on the other side of me, hiding under my arm. She wimpered, and stared at me, wondering if I was ok. It was one thing to fight in public. But a whole nother to fight infront of the kids.

I wiped the blood from my mouth, and stared at Jack's back. His gloves were lightly staned from my blood. "Okay Jack. We settle this here. What's wrong?!" I said, the slight anger from before rising in my voice.

"We have nothing to settle. Nothing is wrong, but teach your WIFE to stay out of other peoples business." he said, starting to walk down the hall again, Andrew trailing after him. Andrew looked back at us, and darting his eyes toward Luna.

You know what, THAT'S IT! "I undertand now, JACK! Your just a spoiled-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"A spoiled pampered jerck who doesn't even know how to get on a metro rail by myself*. Blah blah blah. I already heard this speech." he said in a carless tone.

He then turned the corner, and walked into his room.

This was not the begining of a good day.

* * *

JACK

I swear, if I ever am forced to talk to that woman again..............

Andrew trailed behind me, getting used to my anger outbursts. So many things he reminded me of Carly. The thought of her and her quote both left marks on my attitude.

God........I'm NEVER leaving my jacket here again. She'll just look through my stuff again.

I was still calming down from all that excitement. My blood was racing, my heart was pumping. I needed that. Well, that's what he gets for punching me.

NEVER punch me. He should know that by now. Where has he been since, like, forever.

XxX

I wanted to keep hitting something. My fist was burning with the need.

"Andrew." I said, not wanting to burst out violently on him. "Yeah?" he said looking up to me. "Get out." I said with unintentional harshness. "What?" he said in a confused tone. "Did you not hear me?! GET OUT!" I said, turning away from him, staring back to the half raised sun. "O-o-okay." he said in a sad tone.

I heard the door close from behind me, and I closed my eyes. I balled my hands into fists, and punched the wall. I felt my hand go through the first layer, and I opened my eyes. A hole the size of my fist was now implanted into the wall. Great.......just what I needed right now.

One break. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

ANDREW

'MOOD SWINGS!!' I though in my head as I walked down the hall. The sound of something breaking something rang through my ears. Hmm...... sounds like Jack just smashed something.

I walked round' the corner, and saw Akiza and Yusei talking in the kitchen in hushed tones. Yusei was sitting on the counter, and Akiza was tending to Yusei's bleeding mouth. They didn't seem to notice me.

"You know." he said, astounded. "That means Andrew is Carly's-" he said, but cut off from Akiza's nod. "But..... so..... Carly was married? Andrew isn't...... Poor Jack. We can't let him know this." he said, getting another nod from Akiza. "But Yusei. How many secrets and lies are we going to put out there? Jack's bound to find out sometime." She said with worry. "When that happens, we will have to deal with it then. We have to much to think about right now." he said, getting up from the counter.

'What about me? What about Carly. That vile..... vile..... Carly. I have nothing in common with that life ruiner. Why were they even mentioning me in the same sentence with her?!' I thought as I heard more and more of them tlking about her and I.

I felt a light hand on my shoulder, and I turned. I looked into Luna's eyes, and smiled. "Snooping?" she said, smiling wider. "Aha- haha-hmmm. No. I was just..... ummmm....." I said, not fooling her. "Come on." she said, tugginh my arm. "We don't want to get caught." she said, giggled, and dragged me down the hall.

She was pretty calm for her duel tomorrows duel.

* * *

Sorry it has taken me so long! I will keep posting new chapters!!!!

My sister will b helping me with my stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Plz review, and watch out 4 the next chapter!!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	14. Eclipse

The dark, funneled clouds arose over New Domino city, like it had so many years ago. The earth shook with ferocity, and the winds howled like the cry of wolves. Lightening filled the sky, creating its luminous glow.

There, at the outer plains of the Satellite, the shadows stood, smiling of the oncoming battle. Their leader smiled wider as he saw the lightening stopped, and the sun was mid sky. It was hidden away behind the clouds, and at the other end, coming near, the moon came to meet its partner.

Today they could kiss, but only one would show from now til' the end of time. Today was the day to find out who would survive.

* * *

CARLY

We stood there, waiting for dusk. The rain pouring onto us made us gleam, and I saw my face among the ground. My eyes seemed blacker than usual, and my marker on my left eye glowed with my mark on my arm. The gods were guiding us here, and here we stood, loyal servants to the darkness.

We stood on the level grounds, surrounded by a mountainous peaks. The darkness made it impossible for any but us to see. We seemed invisible among the shadows that now lurked here, fighting with us.

I saw something move in the distance. Runners, more than one. One a glistening red, another white, and another black with yellow pinstriping. Following them, there was a security car strolled up behind them.

I hope they make this interesting.

* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY

* * *

JACK

"No! I'm NOT staying here! I'm coming with you!" Andrew fumed after what Yusei just told him.

"Why aren't you letting the kid go? I mean, he is part of this 'team' right?" I said, confused on why Yusei was set on keeping him away. Seriously, I mean how dumb could this dimwit get?

"It's not safe for him, Jack. He could get hurt or worse." he said, trying to negate my attack. "Well you know what? It isn't safe for anyone there, but you're letting everyone else go. Why not him. He IS a signer." I said, attacking again. "Because Jack, we-" Akiza was starting to say, but I cut her off.

"You know what? JUST SHUT UP! I don't even know why you're in this conversation you son of a-" I started to say, but Andrew cut me off, for once!

"Just never mind. I can see that I'm not welcome." He said, scowling at the uncomfortable stares of Yusei, Akiza, and Leo. What was up with that twerp Leo lately.....

"NO!" Luna said, running to Andrew, grasping him in a hug. "He has to come! What happens if.....if....." she hung her head and started to cry, and Andrew wrapped her arms around her in a recieving hug. "Luna, it's ok." he said, rubbing her back.

OK, I couldn't take any more of this! No, this was a time to be getting ready, not for bidding farewells.

I swiftly walked out of the room. Something in me wanted Andrew to come to, but the other wanted him to stay safe. Ugh, this is why I don't like caring for anyone but myself.

XxX

"Are you serious! This bird brain is coming with US?!" I yelled as Crow pulled up. "Aww, just shut it Atlas. Don't act like you don't like me." that idiot said, grinning. "No, I don't have to act. I just don't like you." I said, jumping in my duel runner. "Ouch. That hurt deep." he said mockingly.

I revved up the engine, and swiftly turned Wheel of Fortune around. I wonder how far I could splatter Crow on the ground.

I raced toward him, and his eyes widened.

He jumped out of the way (unfortunately) and all I did was almost crash into Yusei (which was also another bummer) and skid to a stop. I smiled back at their shocked faces and said, "Come on! We don't have all day! Lets GO!" I yelled as I slowly krept toward the road.

XxX

The ladies (and Trudge) followed us over the bridge. It was closed to everyone but us.

We saw the fog that clouded the Satellite so many years ago. I shivered at that old thought. "I told the kids to go to Martha's." Crow informed us. We nodded our heads.

We found where we had dueled all those years ago, and looked around. We couldn't see anything in this darkness, not even ten feet away from us. The rain was pouring buckets, and we were soaked all over.

The thunder boomed, and the ground shook and there was a flash of light. There, among the darkness, were the Dark Signers.

* * *

ANDREW

"How can they expect me to just stay here while the planet is in danger?!" I yelled to myself. I was fuming. I was to confused and angry and flippn' P.O'd. seriously.

You know what, NO. I am not just going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while I loose one of my friends.

XxX

I got my gear on, and I started out. I was revving up my duel runner, when it made a clunking sound. Huh?

I looked under the body of my runner, and my battery was gone. Seriously. Yusei really didn't want me there. Ugh.....

Great.... now I have to find a new battery around here.....

* * *

JACK

All four of them on runners, the Dark signers patiently stood.

The clouds gave some leeway, so we could see them. It was now overcast, but I could see her as if it were day.

Carly.... It was actually her. Her face was the same as I remembered, but my memory could never give her justice. She seemed to glow. She stood with no motion, but yet she was elegant. Her hair was.......just as I remembered, how I dreamt it still was. She was like my own perfect angel.

She stared at me with eyes of hate, seeming to try and burn me. But I couldn't care less. She could kill me right now, but I would die with a smile.

It was Carly. My Carly. I felt like I was flying. I had ever felt so joyful at one moment. I should be mad or frightened, but I wasn't.

"Well well well. Looks like all the signers have arrived..... accept." Devack said, staring at us with dead black eyes. I was snapped back to reality. My anger flew, and I felt like running HIM over. "Where's the boy." Devack demanded, but no one said a word.

"What boy?" Carly said, her heavenly voice rang through my ears. Recondition went straight to her face, and then she turned ghastly. "YOU MEAN THEY........WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" she yelled, her foot stomping on the gas peddle. "GRACE!" they yelled as she headed right toward me. I did not flinch or even move. How could I?

She fishtailed about one inch from both of us crashing, and glared at me with eyes made of fire. "ATLAS, YOU ME, CONTROL TOWER, 10 MINUTES. BE THERE OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU MYSELF!!!" she yelled as she stomped on the peddle again, getting out of my sight in mere seconds.

"Anything for you." I said, pressing down the peddle with as much force that I had. "JACK!" I heard yelling from behind me. I wished I could have said good bye. I wouldn't let Carly die this time. No, it will be in reverse. I will die this time. I should have said bye to them, to Andrew, but it would probably be too painful.

* * *

CARLY

I felt so powerful when he followed after me. He still thought I was that Carly girl. Fool.

I parked next to the humming bird controll tower, and waited. In the distance, I saw the dust cloud he was making.

'Come and get me Atlas! I'm waiting!' I thought as he came near. He stopped about 50 feet away. He just simply stood there, waiting. With my keen ears, I heard his feint heart beat. I saw his......beautiful.....dazzeling.... ugh what was I thinking?! I saw his face, and it looked love struck and glad.

"Why are you so giddy, Atlas? Why'd you hurt my kid?" I said, my anger spiking. His face turned confused, and his head tilted. WHY WAS I BLUSHING?!

"I don't know what your talking bout' Carly." he said, his voice rolling off his tongue. There my anger just bursted out of me. "MY NAME'S NOT CARLY!!!!!" I yelled as the purple fire surrounded us both, making escaping impossible.

"Then what would you like me to call you by, love?" he said in that accent that made me remember a glipse of his face. Huh?

"My name is Grace. You hurt my son, Atlas. Now prepair to die!" I said as I slammed my first card down.

XxX

"Come on Atlas, fight back! For a big whip, I would have expected more of a fight coming from you!" I said as he was clinging to his last few hundred life points, his face bleeding.

"Grace, I will not fight back. For, once, what seemed like a life time ago, you lost this duel. Now, it's my turn. I can't loose you again." he said in a half whisper, half yell. "News flash Atlas! I'm not this Carly girl! I am Grace Austin!" I yelled back, right before my Fortune Lady Fire attacked again.

My speed counter was 8, and his was 2. I wanted him to duel back! Why did part of me not want to hurt him? I brushed that feeling aside, and gazed forward again, my eyes set on the track. My eyes closed, and I opened them again.

"I place one face down, and end my turn." Jack said, knowing that this was his last round. He closed his eyes and said, "Your turn." "With pleasure!" I yelled back, Fortune Lady Fire draining the last of his life points.

XxX

I stopped about a mile away. Why had I kept riding? I finally turned, and the white duel runner was on its side, but its rider standing up. I didn't understand this. Why wasn't he dead?

He paced a few steps, his arms clutched around his stomach, and he looked up at me. His legs gave out, and with a _thud _he fell to the ground. Something inside of me just dropped, like where my heart should be. My foot stomped on the as peddle, and I finally snapped out of it.

Oh my god! What have I done?!

* * *

As this unfolded, the sun and moon kissed. The solar eclipse had begun.

* * *

ANDREW

Finally! I found a stinkn' battery in this joint! Ok, now it's time to go to the satellite.

Ok. Now how exactally do I put this together?

XxX

After about twenty million times, the engine finally revved. Now I was on my way to the Satellite.

* * *

OHHHHHHHHHH OMG!!! Dropoff!!! NEXT CHAPTER FULL OF THE STUFF U REALLY (I think) CARE BOUT'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz review, and wait 4 the next chapter!!!!!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	15. Rememberence

_**WARNING!!!! CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD AND DYING!!! SKIP CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT APPROVING OF THIS!!!**_

JACK

Her attacks hurt like bullets. Her words hurt like daggers.

She played that last move without mercy. Guess that's what I get.

The pain......it hurt so much. The bleeding was coming from several parts of my body now. I climbed from my runner, and tried to walk, but to no prevail. I looked up at her, she was just sitting there, watching. I felt my legs give out, and I hit the ground. My helmet was still on my head, so it didn't hurt as much when my head hit the ground.

But then, something happened. I couldn't breathe. My lungs were contracting, and my vision was fading in and out. I felt something move through my blood with immense race, and my whole body burned. I let out a cry of agony that I just couldn't hold in. It felt like fire pumping through me. I was gasping for breath, but little came to my lungs.

My sight was blurred, and every picture moved in slow motion. Then I saw her.

Her voice seemed so far away, and sounded like she was under water. "JACK!" she yelled at me as she grasped my body in her arms. I tried to focus on her face, but my eyes didn't stay still. They rolled uncontrolabaly in my head.

She took the helmet from my head, and I could see her beautiful face clearer. Her eyes were no longer black and dead. They were Carly's. 100% Carly's.

She took my face in her hands, my face inches away from hers. My blood was now smeared on her hands, clothes, face, and body. My own blond hair was soaked with my own blood, along with my white jumpsuit.

I got a glance at my arm, and what I saw shocked me.

I saw my arm, but my veins.... they were.... black. They were as black as night. I could see them transluciently through my skin. Every time my heart beat, they would beat too.

My body started to convulse by itself.

"JACK! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! Jack, please look at me!" Carly yelled again.

I closed my eyes, and with all my strength, I whispered, "For so long.......I hadn't seen your dazzling face or smile. For.......so long..... I hadn't heard your voice. In......so....long........I hadn't felt your soft touch and ...... happy........... attitude..... of the world.........I had realized so long ago....... that I couldn't live my life without you. I wouldn't let anyone near my heart again." I opened my eyes again, but I couldn't see anything. They were out of focus, and blind.

I heard her cry. She shouldn't cry. "Jack, I'm not Carly! Please understand this! I'm sorry about all of this! It's all my fault!" she cried, I felt a tear come from her cheek to mine.

"Grace?" I asked, waiting for her reply. "Yes?" she said in a muffled reply. "Could you do a dying mans last wish?" I asked, waiting again. She cried a bit more before saying, "Yes, anything."

"Kiss me." I said, almost knowing she would deny. She didn't reply, so I thought she was trying to find a way to put me down nicely.

I was about to say she didn't have to, when she touched her soft lips to mine. What the feeling I had! At first, she was shy, but then got wilder, like she used to. She entangled her fingers in my blond, blood stained hair, and hugged me closer to her body.

Through all of this, I could feel the rain, making both her and my hair soaking wet. Some of her wet locks lightly brushed my face, and I smiled.

Then I could feel the last wave of the poison run fast through my body. My body shook more violently, and I held back screams back behind my clenched teeth. I could almost feel it shutting down my body slowly.

"Jack?" she said in a stunned voice.

"So this is how it ends?" I asked the rhetorical question. "I feel so much like Romeo. I couldn't have my love either. And so, I die with a kiss." I said as I opened my eyes for the last time.

A miracle happened. I could see her face. She looked the way she used to when she had done something terribly wrong. "JACK!" she yelled, grasping my twitching body closer to her own. "Jack look at me! Please look at me!" she beckoned in a unresistable voice. I could depict tears running down her cheeks. So much I wanted to give that to her.

But this was something I could not (humanly) give her. I closed my eyes. It took all my strength to utter my last words.

"I love you Carly."

XxX

My lungs stopped working, and I was choking. I couldn't breathe.

I could feel my heart slow to its last few beats. Everything around me once again became black. I heard her call my name in horror, and my last thoughts were:

Carly. I'm sorry to every one, especially to Andrew. Andrew, be safe. I love you Carly. My love, Carly.

My heart pumped its last beat, and I became a prisoner to my own body once more.

* * *

CARLY

Had he really asked me to kiss him? Well, I guess here was my chance to see how he was truly like. (That, and there was something that was clawing at the back of my memory, telling me to kiss him.)

I had laid my lips to him, and something in me just reacted. I was quite embarassed of how I was acting. This wasn't usually like-

OH MY GOD!

I could remember everything now! It had finally came back! Oh my god, what have I done?!

"Jack?" I had said, terrified at what I had just remembered, and what I had done. I killed him!

He smiled, but his body thrashed in my arms, his teeth clenched.

"So this is how it ends?" He asked with noticeable pain inflicting his voice. "I feel so much like Romeo. I couldn't have my love either. And so, I die with a kiss." he said as he opened his eyes. "JACK!" I said as I held his trembling body close to mine, wrapping my arms tighter. "Jack look at me! Please look at me!" I said with pure dispare. He couldn't an I knew that.

"I love you Carly." were his last words before he choked on his breath. He convulsed about a minute more, before his body went limp.

I was in shock. I just sat there. Then I just broke down.

"JACK!!!!!!" I cried, putting my face in his now unmoving chest, and cried. I could feel his now cold blood on my face, knowing I was the one who did this. ME! I killed the one I loved. I killed Jack Atlas.

That thought killed me. I killed him myself.

XxX

I didn't hear the approach of the other runner. I was to far gone to notice anything. I hadn't even heard his footsteps.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" The boy yelled, taking aback.

I looked up, the rain now directly hitting in in the face. Oh no.

XxX

"Andrew? What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice filled with sorrow of my own doing. He stared down at me with frightened eyes. The eyes as if he were looking into a murderers. I was a murderer.

"I-I-I-I-I don't believe this! Mom, YOU ARE A DARK SIGNER?!" he said, taking another step back. He looked so afraid of me, his mother!

"JACK!" he said as he looked at the dead signer. "You know him?" I asked, shocked. "Of corse I do. Or did! MOM YOU KILLED HIM?!" he said, his voice breaking.

I felt another bolt of lightening, and two shadows behind me. I almost knew who it was, and I held Jack tighter. The only thing on his body that was alive, was his mark that glowed so bright.

"MOM, WATCH OUT!" Andrew hollard as Devacks arms twisted around my wrists, pulling me away from Jack. "LET ME GO DEVACK!" I said, thrashing and kicking. My tears were invisible amongst the rain.

"I can't Grace. We can't let you betray us." Devack said, backing away. But then I remembered the other.

"KALIN! DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" I screamed as Kalin came from behind Devack. He turned, and smiled his evil smile, and laughed. "KALIN!" I yelled, but Devack put his hand over my mouth. He turned with me in his arms, and another flash of lightening lighted the sky.

Then, before me, was a completely different scenery than where I had just been. It was out head quarters. Decack let go of me, and I fell to the ground. I curled into a ball, and cried. I moaned Jack and Andrews' name, but that just made me cry harder.

I heard light footsteps from down the hall, and a gasp. I felt Misty's hands wrap around my cold, wet body. "Grace! Oh my gosh, Grace, what happened?!" he said, trying to get my attention. I just cried.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean to..........I couldn't remember........ I............. Kalin.............Andrew.......Jack!" I cried to her, embracing me back.

I had regained my memories. What did I gain? Pain when I should have been celebrating. Rejoyce instead of repent.

Jack........Andrew.......

What have I done?

* * *

Ok, I made this a kinda short chapter, but it kinda goes on from here. More chapters 2 come! tear, tear!!!!

Plz review!

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	16. The Killing of 1

JACK

Why wasn't I in that heaven or what ever I was in before. I was aware of all of my surroundings, but I wasn't actually living. I didn't feel pain, but I was still 'here'.

My Carly. I had seen her face once more. I had felt her lips to mine once again. My love. I had finally found her.

XxX

I guess I hadn't been fully 'there' because someones scream shocked me. It wasn't just someones it was-Oh NO! ANDREW! How did he get here? I thought Leo hid his battery!

"Stay away from me you Dark Signer! LET GO OF ME!" he yelled, and I heard his struggles. He sounded like he was choking.

Then nothing at all. I heard something hit the ground, and then silence again. What had happened?

"Awake Andrew!" I heard Kalins voice call a few minutes later, and an intake of a shallow breath. I heard a cough, and a grunt. "W-w-who are you?! What do you want from me?" Andrew said, almost hearing him crawl away from Kalin. "I'm am here to help you. Don't be alarmed. I won't bite!" Kalin said, laughing. "Don't come any closer to me you Dark Signer! My friends told me how to combat you. So, if you try and mess with me, I swear I will-" Andrew started, but Kalin cut him off. "Why would I duel one of my own brethren? I mean, that would be a total waste of time and energy!" Kalin remarked. "W-wh-what are you talking about? I don't work on your side! I would never!" Andrew said, I could hear him stand up.

"Oh really? So that's why your arm is glowing purple and your eyes are black." Kalin said sarcastically. Please tell me this isn't true! My mind was starting to shut down. No! Please, not Andrew too!

"OH GOD!" Andrew said, breathless (literally). The rain hit my face even faster and harder. It was actually becoming quite painful. 'Jack.' the voice from 'beyond' called. No, I couldn't leave just yet! Andrew needed me! 'I'm sorry Jack. He can't be helped by you now. It's too late.' the voice said, sorrow in its voice. 'What do you mean I can't help him?! Have you gone mad? It's never too late! Let me out of here! I will not be a prisoner!'

'Let him go Elijah.' a male voice said. Great. Another voice. 'You know I can't do that.' 'Oh, so just let this one die because you want him back. We're talking about the fate of the world here! Just let your creation go to waste of your enemy?' the male voice replied back. 'Excuse me!' I replied. 'I'm right here!' I didn't know if I should be offended or not, talking about me like I was a small casualty.

'Fine. You can have him back.' the other voic said, and the mans voice chuckled. "This can't be happening! No! I am not a Dark Signer!" Andrew yelled. I could almost imagine him running away from Kalin.

Kalin.

"It's already been done. Just like they said. Once your marked as a dark Signer, your marked for life!" Kalin said, his patience growing thin. "No! Please, please tell me your lying! Please tell me this is a dream!" he cried. I heard him fall to the ground. No. Please! Not Andrew! He's the last person I can truly hold onto. NO!

"We are still part of this world, just not like how we once were. Now, Andrew you must think of something. Anything. Anything that will benefit the Dark Signers." Kalin protested, hearing his footsteps come near the boy. So much I wanted to run to his aid, to keep Kalin away from him. If only if I was released from this prison!

"But first..." Kalin stated, a smile you could hear verbally, his voice menacing. "You must cast away all of your sins! Andrew, come with me! With us, you can rule the world. You can have the world as your own domain! You just have to pick. Will you be a signer, fighting for light and not get any benefit, of fight for dark, which you will receive aplenty in return? You must choose fast, before the eclipse is over." Don't do it Andrew! What ever you do, don't go with him!

"The only person I really was fighting with was Jack. But how can I leave Luna? I love her?" he said, sniffling. "Ugh, don't you get it? She won't fight for you if her life is also hanging in the balance. Love gets you no where in life! Only pain and heart ache." Kalin said, his voice as hard as steel.

"Yes. There you go. Come along. Now, release yourself of your signer powers!" Kalin bellowed, and I heard the slight whoosh of wind through rain, which I used to think was impossible. I heard a deep intake of breath, and a laugh that could only be Andrews.

Then I felt this electric shock run through me. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant. What was happening?

"We must move quickly. Come with me Andrew." Kalin stated, and I heard the thunder boom its loudest.

My heart started to beat slowly, and gain more speed. The darkness no longer held me down. I opened my eyes.

XxX

I laid there, slowly regaining consciousness. But with the unconsciousness, the memories of those last few minutes slowly drifted away.

XxX

Where was I? I looked up onto the thundering clouds. The rain kept hitting me straight in the face, but I hadn't the power to move.

Where was Carly? Was she okay? Where was she? "Carly." I whispered, my voice hoarse. I tried to get up, but was knocked back down by the pain that was radiating from everywhere. All I saw around me was red. My jumpsuit, red. My body, red. The thing I was laying in, red. The rain just spread the blood out even further.

I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but lay there and look up at the sky. I mean, it hurt just to breathe, let alone do anything else. Andrew.

Was he okay? Or did he learn some way to get here? No, don't think about things like that. He's probably just at home.

Now, only problem now it, was that I was loosing obscene amounts of blood, and I was in the middle of thundering rain. I felt myself shudder at the cold that surrounded me. Even worse, I was slipping back into unconciousness.

Everything got hazy once again, and I was starting to shut my eyes, now wanting to get away from the pain and cold. I heard yelling coming from somewhere near me, and the last thing I saw was Yusei's face blur in my vision.

Then I was back into darkness.

* * *

CARLY

I kept weeping, the tears seemed to be endless. Jack was dead. I killed him with my own hands. I stared at my trembling fingers, and cried again. Misty just sat with me on my bead, and held me in an embrace. She pat my back, and hummed a tuneless tone.

"Knock, knock!" Kalin said before barging in through the door. I tried to run to him, to try and kill him. Where was Andrew?! Misty, though, held me back. "Grace, Grace, look at me." she said, holding either side of my face. I looked into her dead eyes. I just started to cry to her again.

"Kalin, what did you-" she said, but then I heard a second pair of footsteps next to him. NO!

"Oh, please Kalin! You didn't!" she said, holding me tighter. "Mom?" I heard the second ask. I looked up, and saw the one thing in this world, other than Jacks dead body, I never, NEVER, in my life wanted to see. "Andrew." I cried, as I ran to my baby. He looked at me behind black, dead eyes. How good it felt to have Andrew back in my arms. But, then again, I cried. He held me by my shoulders, and looked at me straight into my eyes. "MOM!" he said, and held me in a strong embrace. "Mom, I missed you so much!" he cried in my shoulder.

I wiped his tears from my face, and then his. He showed me his new mark. The mark of the Condor. Wiraqocha Rasca.

* * *

Sorry for such the long wait! I promise I will update sooner!

I dedicate this story chapter (Yes, only this chapter) to my friend Draylan,( i don't care if I spelt it wrong! U always give me confusing names) But I dedicate this story 2 the awesome reviewers! (CLAP!)

Thank u 4 reading! keep reading! just wait 4 the on coming chapters!

thank u,

-I LOVE JACK ATLAS


	17. Relapses and Good Times

It had been two months from their last encounter. Jack Atlas was in a coma for a month of it. When he did wake, he seemed the same as he had before. Moody. Slightly egotistical. Still creepily obsessed with ramen. He didn't ask about Carly, Andrew, or about the Dark Signers. This shocked them, for that was what his life had been filled with before his coma.

They didn't tell him right away. Not that Andrew was another mans child from the woman he loved. They never wanted to tell him that. Let Carly tell him one day.

If there was a someday to be that one day.

No.

He didn't seem shocked or phased at all. He didn't respond like they thought he would. He kept a calm and cool expression.

"Andrew's gone, and in so it looks as though the Dark Signers as well." Yusei had to tell him, but that same 'Atlas expression' never dipped from his features.

"That just simply gives us more reason to fight against them, don't you think?" he asked, shocking all of them. They half expected him to go into his despair like he had before. But he didn't. The hope still burned like fire in his eyes, and the Signers were excited to see that. A smirk crept on his features.

"Did you honestly think I would bust down in tears? I thought you people knew me!" he said, but an odd glint was in his eye. It was a calculating glint. Yusei had seen that face many times. Especially when Jack was in the passive aggressive mood. And at times, the straight foreward aggressiveness was way better than his passive aggressive side.

They all were happy, yet concerned. How long would this last before he had a relapse?

* * *

"This is amazing, mother! Why had you not gathered me before! This power!" Andrew smiled maliciously, catching the candles upon the table with that unnatural fire. It had taken her weeks to learn that, but Kalin showed him once an he got it. It made her worry.

"Andrew, darling, not everything is wonderful. You... you never get to enjoy things that you did whe you were alive. We're cursed now, both of us... All of us..." Carly murmured, fixing her sons hair.

"What are you talking about? How is this a curse? All of this power!"the boy exclaimed, the chairs along the table vibrating in accordance with the sound of his voice. She wasn't going to lie. She was frightened. Frightened of what she had done. How she killed Jack. Tears of pain sprang to her half-dead eyes. She was frightened abput the outcome of everything.

Most of all, she was becoming frightened for her son.

His new found powers. How easily he used them. His need for more power. How he wasn't the same boy she had loved for years. He was becoming his own enemy.

He was becoming one of them.

"Jack's my dad." he muttered matter-of-factly. Carly caught her breath, though she didn't really need to. She was theoretically dead. She didn't need air. Still, she gasped.

"H-how did you-" she began, but she was cut off by his tightly strained voice.

"My God told me. But you didn't! You lied to me. Why did you lie to me?" he asked, anger rising in his voice, the chairs having lives of their own, shaking and toppling over like a massive earthquake had hit the room.

"I couldn't remember, and I didn't want you to think I was... ya know... cheap. Getting pregnant and not knowing who the father was! But I remember now. Darling, calm down." she soothed, and the chairs started to calm.

"You could have just told me. Told him! Ya know, in those few moments before he died..." he said, his anger lowering. "I wouldn't have thought any less of you. You didn't have to make up that story. I believe you, mom. Always have, always will." he started to sound like his old self again, and she hugged him from behind.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear.

"Diddo." he muttered, still anger in his voice. He got from the table, and went into his room with a slam of his door.

Carly sighed. The Gods could be real pains. Sometimes she wished they would just shove it.

Then she thought of all she did under their command. Killed the man she loved. Cursed her some with her own bad luck.

It was on these days that she looked back to when she was a reporter, and laughed. She didn't know how good she had it. Thinking to be late and get fired were the most of her worries. She thought to fear the wrath of her old boss was a trip to Lucifer and back. Ha... if she only knew then...

* * *

Woohoo! I havent updated this story, in, like, almost a year!

Hope you liked this short chappie! I should be updating real soon!

~ILJA~


End file.
